Harry Potter e o amuleto de Ankh
by Tata Carter Radcliffe
Summary: Harry está em seu 6 ano da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts ecoisas estranhas acontecem com eles e o que estão a sua volta, mas nem tudo é um mar de espinhos...Capítulo 21 no ar!
1. capítulo 1

Harry Potter e o Amuleto de Ankh - by Tata Carter Radcliffe

Reviwes please!!!!!

Capítulo 1 – O chamado inesperado.

Mais um verão tedioso se passava na casa dos Dursleys, mas Harry nunca tinha visto um telejornal com tantas notícias para dar. Embora fosse totalmente contra, tinha que ficar na Sala junto com seus tios se quisesse ter alguma notícia. " Bom-dia, a população de Leavesden está em pavorosa, três mortes misteriosas assombraram toda a Inglaterra". Era só isso que acontecia, esta era a 7ª morte "misteriosa" de um trouxa , Harry não aguentava mais, ele não fazia a mínima idéia do que acontecia, não diretamente. Não sabia como andava a Ordem, as notícias exibidas pelo Profeta Diário eram insuficientes. Ele queria saber mais.

- Isso é um absurdo! Para quê então serve a polícia? Nós pagamos os impostos e não adianta nada! – retrucou Tio Válter em seu tom de discurso de sempre.

Mas Tia Petúnia ficou calada, Harry sabia que sua tia tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas duvidava que ela soubesse uma pontinha da atual realidade do mundo bruxo.

Do nada um silêncio caiu pela sala onde nenhum dos três Dursleys nem Harry falavam o que estavam pensando. A única coisa que ainda falava era a TV que noticiava agora fogos de artifícios estranhos no céu de Londres pela madrugada do dia anterior até que uma corujinha entrara piando muito alto pela sala. Todos se afastaram com muita rapidez, menos Harry, que reconheceu Píchi imediatamente, a coruja de Rony, seu melhor amigo.

- Afaste essa coisa de minha casa – falou Válter. Mas Harry teve muita facilidade em ignorá-lo para ler a carta.

"Oi Harry,

Dumbledore achou que já era hora de você vir para a sede, mamãe achou que você devia ter vindo antes, mas papai conseguiu convencê-la de que Dumbledore tinha lá suas razões."

Harry se lembrou de sua última conversa com Dumbledore. Estava confinado a passar o resto da vida 'mentalizando' que a casa de seus tios era sua também.

"De qualquer jeito... você vai vir para cá, não vai? Mione vai chegar amanhã. Mamãe mandou avisar que vão aí te buscar depois de amanhã, dia 18 de agosto. Mande uma resposta rápido,

Rony."

A primeira vista, Harry adorou o convite, mas logo lembrou-se para onde iria: A casa dos Black. Ele não sabia qual seria sua própria reação ao chegar lá... Mas levando em conta que qualquer lugar no mundo era melhor do que onde estava agora, Harry não se demorou a 'pedir'.

- Vai ausentar-se novamente? – Perguntou Petúnia esperançosa.

- Vou sim. Dia 18, só não disse a hora.

- Como se isso fosse novidade...

- Que bom, já estava demorando muito, quanto mais cedo melhor. – Falou Válter.

Harry imaginou Moody entrando pela porta da frente, Duda se escondendo e seus tios com uma cara apavorada.

" Tudo OK, mande uma coruja com o horário da chegada da ordem,

Harry."

Mas a carta não chegou com a hora e Harry estava ficando cada vez mais preocupado. Será que viriam mesmo? Já eram das da noite do dia anterior da chegada da ordem e nada. E foi assim durante toda a madrugada nenhuma carta chegou, nenhuma. Seu malão estava pronto, tudo arrumado, mas nada de resposta.

A manhã do dia 18 veio e se foi, assim como a tarde e Harry estava roendo as unhas até que tia Petúnia o chamou para jantar.

Foi automático, Harry se sentou à mesa e um barulho de deslocamento de ar vindo da sala encheu a cozinha. Todos sairam correndo para ver o que estava acontecendo lá , menos Duda que se escondeu no armário que um dia foi o quarto de Harry.

- Mas o que é isso? Perguntou Válter pálido.

Era exatamente como Harry imaginou, aparataram na sala seis pessoas que para os olhos de um trouxa eram muito esquisitas. Tonks, cujo cabelo estava rosa-pink-berrante ( " E aí, beleza Harry?"); Quim Shacklebolt; Artur Weasley, pai de Rony; Moody, um ex-auror ; Lupin, uma espécie de pai-amigo-lobisomem-professor e uma outra pessoa que Harry não sabia quem era.

Petúnia entrou em desespero, fechou todas as janelas à seu alcance e voltou para a sala vermelha de fúria.


	2. capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 -

- O que, ou quem vocês acham que são para invadir minha casa assim desse jeito? O vizinh...

Moody foi mais rápido.

- Silêncius! Os trouxas sempre tem que complicar as coisas...

De repente Petúnia se calara, algo como uma fita adesiva cor-de-carne apareceu em sua boca e se fundiu com seus lábios.

- Harry! Como você está? Onde está sua mala? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

- Tudo Ok, minhas malas estão no meu quarto.

- Pegue rápido, não queremos atraso. E... pegue sua vassoura e um agasalho. – Disse Lupin dando uma piscadela para Harry.

Tonks se adiantou para ajudar Harry. O último vislumbre da sala foi, não tem outra palavra, bizarro. Petúnia gritando sem emitir som algum, Válter berrando com os bruxos e nem sinal de Duda.

- E aí Harry? Como vão as coisas? – perguntou Tonks preocupada.

- Bem... – mentiu Harry.

Chegando ao quarto, ele pegou sua capa de Hogwarts, sua vassoura e Tonks conduziu seu malão devolta à sala.

- Vamos então? – perguntou a bruxa que Harry não conhecia.

- Só um minuto... Finite incantatem – murmurou Moody para sua varinha e tia Petúnia voltou ao normal e recomeçara a falar.

- Tchau –disse Harry e dirigiu-se para o jardim.

- Você primeiro – disse Tonks ao garoto.

Ele deu impulso em sua vassoura, uma Firebolt.

- Me siga Harry – disse Quim quando já estavam alto o bastante para ver os trouxas lá em baixo como se fossem formigas.

E foi assim, Harry seguiu Quim. O esquema foi o mesmo adotado no ano anterior, ele no meio e eles em volta fazendo sua escolta. Até que começaram a descer em direção a uma praça muito familiar. O estômago do garoto desapareceu, não pelo fato de estar decendo, mas pelo fato de que, agora, seria obrigado a lembrar de coisas que tentou esquecer durante todo o verão. Não diria esquecer no sentido de deixar de lado, mas sim de tentar acabar com aquela tristeza horrível que o invadiam quase todas as noites durante seus tão bem conhecidos sonhos...

Ao pisar em terra firme, foi guiado pelos seis para a casa dos Black. Chegando perto da porta, ele hesitou, mas, não teve jeito, teve de entrar.

- Harry, tem uma pessoa que eu quero que você conheça: Kelly Withbourne.

A pessoa que Harry não conhecia era uma mulher. Muito bonita por sinal.

- Prazer – disse ela estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

Ele a cumprimentou e olhou para Lupin com uma interrogação no olhar.

- Ela é a mais nova integrante da Ordem e ótima curandeira , além de outras coisas... A propósito, Rony e Hermoine estão lá em cima no quarto.

Mesmo curioso, ele subiu as escadas e se dirigiu ao quarto ansioso para rever os amigos.

- Harry! – Hermione correu e lhe deu um forte abraço – Nós estávamos TÃO preocupados! Você está bem?

- Harry! E aí, tudo OK ? – perguntou Rony com um grande sorriso.

- Deve ser bem legal vir de Surrey para cá numa vassoura – disse Gina – Cê tá legal?

- Se o que vocês chamam de legal é passar as férias com os Dursleys... é... eu tô legal...

No quarto, estavam Rony, Mione, Gina, Fred e Jorge.

- Não é legal vir de Surrey até aqui olhando pelo lado de estar vindo de Surrey até aqui com Olho-Tonto ...- concluiu Fred – Fiquei sabendo que da última vez vocês quase passaram pela Groelândia, e agora o que foi? México?

Todos riram.

- Jantar!!! – gritou a Sr.ª Weasley da cozinha e Fred, Jorge e Gina se dirigiram à porta

deixando os amigos sozinhos no quarto.

- Amanhã mamãe vai ao Beco-Diagonal, deixe sua lista com ela.

- Tudo bem... – respondeu Harry triste e se perdeu em seus pensamentos.

- Você vai superar isso, eu sei que vai... – disse Hermione percebendo o que estava acontecendo.

- Você é forte cara... – disse Rony em tom de consolo até que Gina apareceu no quarto " o jantar, venham".

Chegando na cozinha, Harry pôde jurar que, pelo modo que a conversa parou bruscamente, estavam falando sobre ele momentos antes.

- Harry, querido... Como você está? Está tão magro... Estão te alimentando direito? Os bolos que mandei Chegaram? Como estão te tratando? Você não falou nada nas cartas, eu teria ido lá e dado uns bons puxões de orelha naqueles seus tios!

- Estou bem. Mesmo! – reforçou ele vendo o olhar de dúvida da Sr.ª Weasley. Harry olhou para a mesa farta e descobriu que não estava com tanta fome, mas mesmo assim, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras.

- Sirva-se querido. – disse a Sr.ª Weasley.

- Acho que não estou com muita fome...

Percebendo a falta de ânimo do menino, Lupin aproximou-se.

- Harry, veja, eu quero que saiba que a vida continua, você tem que se animar um pouco. Sirius não iria gostar nada de saber que seu afilhado está sendo mal alimentado! O que ele iria pensar da gente? – Disse ele com um sorriso paternal no rosto. – As batatas cozidas estão uma delícia!

- Certo! – disse Harry levantando e olhando para o tacho de batatas que, não podia negar, estava muito chamativo!

- Como andam os negócios? – perguntou Harry a Fred e Jorge.

- Melhor impossível!

- É... estamos até pensando em montar outra loja lá em Hogsmead!

- Veja só, até mamãe gostou da idéia!

- Mas ela não era totalmente contra? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Depois que ela viu o lucro que tivemos ela pediu desculpas e nos desejou boa sorte.

- Eles estão levando isso à sério – disse Rony – nunca pensei que isso fosse aconecer um dia! Se você me dissesse no começo do ano passado que Fred e Jorge iriam trabalhar sério alguma vez na vida, eu ia mandar você ter umas aulas extras com a Trelawney.- Todos riram.

- Por falar nisso, alguém tem notícia dela? – perguntou Harry lembrando dos fatos passados.

- Luna disse que a prof.ª mandou uma carta para o pai dela pedindo uma coluna n'O Pasquim. – disse Gina.

- É o que faltava para aquela revista ficar mais biruta! – disse Carlinhos que entrava na cozinha – E aí Harry, como vão as coisas?

- Bem.

- Olá Harrry como von as cossas? – Perguntou uma voz feminina familiar.

- Fleur! – admirou-se Harry – Estou bem... mas o que traz você aqui?

- Estou aperrfeiçoaando meu iinglês.

- E me namorando, por isso, pode tirar o olho mocinho! – brincou Carlinhos.

Todos comeram até não aguentar e foram para cama. Agora sim ele se sentia em casa! O calor que aquelas pessoas transmitiam era o suficiente para ele e para qualquer outro, mas não conseguia preencher o vazio que um durante dos anos fora preenchido por seu padrinho.


	3. capítulo 3

Capítulo 3 – Nomeada o quê?

O dia que antecedeu a ida para Hogwarts fora um tanto incomum. Harry levantou cedo, deixou Rony no quarto foi para a cozinha. A porta do local estava fechada, e, pelo que parecia, não havia feitiço de imperturbabilidade pois ele pôde ouvir o que se passava lá dentro.

- Alguém já descobriu o que há naquele véu?

- Não... até agora, só sabemos que era usado para "matar" bruxos no ano três A.C. e que o ministério estava averiguando o que existia de tão mágico nele, e pelo que sei, ninguém soube de nada até agora.

- E se os inomináveis não descobriram até agora... Não sei nem por onde temos que começar...

- Que tal pelo começo? Molly, algo muito estranho aconteceu aquele dia, algo que com certeza tem uma explicação...

- E se nós fôssemos até lá e averiguássemos o local?

- Não acredito que isso seja possível Tonks, imagine só: entrar no departamento de mistérios escondido!

- Harry e os outros não tiveram muito problema quanto à isso.

- Mas o ministério estava vazio...

Harry estava muito perto da porta até que...

- Harry? O que faz aí?

Harry sentiu seu estômago despencar, mas quando olhou era Gina.

- Ah! Que susto! Pensei que fosse ... que fosse... o Monstro.

- Ahn... Ninguém te contou? Depois que Sirius morreu ele foi atrás dos Malfoy... Ah, desculpa Harry, eu me esqueci... – Disse ela indo até o garoto e o conduzindo até o sofá.

- Não... eu estou bem.

- Não, não está. Se quizer desabafar... Juro que não conto para ninguém!

E Harry falou. Falou o que não teve coragem de falar para Rony e Hermione. Ele sempre soube que Gina tinha ótimo poder de persuasão, mas não sabia que era tanto! Ela era realmente uma ótima ouvinte...

- Não precisa ficar assim... Olha, – disse ela olhando bem dentro dos olhos do menino, o que fez Harry sentir-se seguro- não quero ser chata., mas o que já passou, passou. A única coisa que você pode fazer agora é tentar descobrir o que aconteceu aquele dia, e se você quiser ajuda... Eu tô aqui!

- Obrigado Gina! Você não sabe o quanto me ajudou! – até que o cérebro de Harry voltou a funcionar – O que você está fazendo aqui às quatro da manhã?

- Água. E você?...

- Insônia!

- Certo. – disse Gina – Então eu vou indo...

- E a sua água?

- Passou a sede...

Harry deitou no sofá e ficou pensando: " Se eles não sabem o que aconteceu a Sirius, quem deve saber?" e fez uma anotação mental para contar tudo á Rony e Mione...

Naquele dia Harry não ficou sozinho com Rony e Mione nem um minuto e logo achou que no Expresso de Hogwarts ele falaria tudo o que ouviu.

A manhã seguinte foi confusa. A agitação de sempre invadia a casa e as escadas, foi uma correria só!

- Gina! – gritou a senhora Weasley – Desça logo ou vamos nos atrasar!

Harry olhou para o relógio.

- Dez horas! – exclamou ele.

Levando em conta que ainda estava de pijamas, com certeza estariam atrasados! Ele correu o mais rápido que pôde. " Ainda bem que o malão já está arrumado!" pensou ele. Vestiu as jeans, as meias, os tênis e a camisa que um dia foram de Duda , os óculos e saiu do quarto.

- Vem tomar café Harry- gritou Rony da cozinha.

- Estou indo!!!

O Sr. Weasley tinha arranjado uns carros do ministério, que Harry não podia negar, eram MUITO velhos! Fora dizer que era um carro para sete pessoas!

- Todos entrando no carro – disse o Sr. Weasley – ocupem os sofás e quem sobrar no tapete por favor.

Harry não entendeu nada dessas instruções mas tentou gravá-las do memo jeito.

Ao entrar no carro, Harry percebeu que era como as barracas que o Sr. Weasley tinha arranjado para acampar na copa de quadribol. O carro-casa fez o caminho para a estação de King's Cross em pouco tempo e logo estavam dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Tente pegar um bom lugar Harry! – disseram Rony e Mione se dirigindo à cabine dos monitores.

- Parece que vou ter que ficar sozinho... – disse Harry pensando alto.

- Quem disse? – perguntou Gina logo atrás dele – Eu faço o grande sacrifício de te agüentar a viagem inteira! – Concluiu ela com sarcasmo.

- Certo - disse Harry ficando um pouco mais animado.

No final do corredor eles encontraram uma cabine vazia e se acomodaram. Harry se sentou e pôs Ediwiges de lado.

- Ué, - disse ele – pensei que você fosse ficar com o Dino pela viagem...

- Aquele retardado? – Disse Gina com raiva – Não mesmo! Prefiro passar a viagem sozinha do que viajar com ele...

- Vocês não estavam namorando?

- Foi uma completa maluquice! Ainda bem que passou! Imagine só... Você está envolvida, crente que achou alguém que te entende e na primeira briguinha boba ele fala que... fala que... que sou muito idiota por não perceber tudo o que está de baixo do meu nariz!

- Vamos parar de falar do Dino e falar sobre... – De repente Harry se lembrou da conversa que escutara sobre Sirius.

- Harry? Você está bem? Do nada você ficou pálido...

- Não, não é nada...

- Já ouvi isso antes. Quer me dizer alguma coisa?

- Você deve achar que eu sou um poço de problemas!

- Claro que não! Todos temos problemas... Pensando bem... É. Você é um porre, vou passar a viagem toda com o Dino! – Disse Gina com sarcasmo.

A viagem estava indo bem até que Malfoy apareceu.

- Cicatriz! Quanto tempo! Espero que também tenha sentido minha falta... porque vou aproveitar e te quebrar! – disse Malfoy dando um murro na própria mão.

- Pra falar a verdade até que não é má idéia TE quebrar ao meio!

- Você me paga por ter colocado meu pai pra prisão Potter!

- Ué, pensei que Voldemort não se demoraria para tirá-lo de lá! Que foi? Não gostou de ouvir o nome do chefe do seu pai? Consciência pesada?

O olhar de Malfoy desviou para Gina.

- Gina! Sua fila anda rápido! Se eu fosse você não andaria com galinhas Potter, mancharia sua reputação.

- A cinco anos atrás Malfoy, eu te disse que EU decido com quem ando e quem presta para estar do meu lado, e continuo decidindo! Eu também acho que andar com galinhas mancha a reputação de qualquer um, quer um conselho: esquece a Parkynson!

- Cuidado com o que você fala Potter! Eu tiro cinqüenta pontos seus!

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Rony logo atrás de Malfoy, Crabe e Goyle.

- Nada!– disse Gina – Malfoy já estava de saída!

- Acho bom mesmo – disse Hermione.

- Quem você acha que é sangue-ruim?

- Monitora-chefe!

- O quê? – perguntaram todos os presentes.

- Isso mesmo! Anda Malfoy! Ou VOCÊ vai perder cinqüenta pontos!

- Vocês me pagam! – disse Malfoy e saiu com seu ego murcho.

Quando Hermione entrou na cabine, Harry estava boquiaberto.

- Você é o que? – perguntou Rony atônito.

- Monitora-chefe! – disse ela saltitante.

- Por que você não disse antes?

- Queria fazer surpresa – disse ela.

- Parabéns!!! – disse Rony dando um super abraço nela.

- Heim, heim! – pigarreou Gina, o que fez ela e Harry rirem muito e deixarem Rony e Mione desconcertados.


	4. capítulo 4

Capítulo 4 -

O resto da viagem foi bem legal. Mesmo nas horas em que Rony e Hermione saiam para sua ronda pelo corredor ele, Gina , Neville e Luna ( que haviam chegado não fazia nem um minuto).

Quando estavam chegando à estação de Hogsmead, Harry pegou Edwiges e Píchi , e entrou em uma das carruagens sem cavalo ( agora com Testrálios) com os três.

- Gina! – Gritou uma menina muito, não tem outra palavra, estranha.

- Oi Luna! – disse Gina abraçando a garota.

- E aí Harry? Como vão as coisas? Meu cartão de aniversário chegou?

- Chegou... Valeu pela força! – respondeu Harry lembrando do presente de Luna: Um livro entitulado " Como capturar chifres bofudos" e um cartão.

A seleção correu bem e quando Rony e Hermione se afastaram para conduzir os alunos do primeiro ano ( " Pirralhos, por aqui"), Harry acompanhou Gina até o dormitório. Se no ano anterior, todos o olhavam como se fosse um maluco, agora o colocavam em cima de um pedestal! Era automático, quando passavam pelo corredor Todos olhavam em sua direção e davam risadinhas, o que estava o deixando MUITO nervoso.

- Não sei como você agüenta! – exclamou Gina.

- Nem eu. - respondeu Harry.

Chegaram em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda entraram pelo buraco do retrato, mas quando chegaram na sala comunal, em vez de ver Rony e Hermione viram só Rony em frente à lareira meio que hipnotizado olhando para a mesma .

- Rony?! – Falaram Harry e Gina em uníssono.

- Venham até aqui... rápido!

Com a balbúrdia que estava a sala comunal no primeiro dia de aula, foi difícil chegar rápido!

- O que é ? – perguntou Gina assustada.

- Eu juro que vi alguma coisa no fogo...

- Rony... é verão... a fogo está apagado... – disse Gina ainda mais preocupada.

- O fogo ascendeu e apagou muito rápido!

- O que você viu? – Perguntou Harry interessado – Alguém?

- Não... uma forma estranha. Não era uma forma humana. Para falar a verdade parecia uma cruz estranha... algo do gênero.

- Cadê a Mione?

- Foi para o dormitório. Disse que estava muito cansada.

- Gina, chama a Mione por favor... Diz que é urgente.

- Certo!

- Cara, você tem que acreditar em mim!

- Eu acredito Rony, só tenta explicar melhor...

- O que foi? – perguntou Mione que tinha acabado de chegar com Gina.

- O Rony disse... disse que viu alguma coisa dentro da lareira. – disse Gina baixando a voz.

- Como assim?

Rony explicou tudo de novo. Harry achou tudo muito estranho, a única coisa que tinha visto dentro da lareira era o rosto de Sirius. Mas ele estava usando pó de Floo, era totalmente explicável.

- Você consegue desenhar? – perguntou Harry.

- Acho que sim...

Harry pegou um pergaminho e uma pena que estavam em cima da mesa e deu a Rony. Ele desenhou uma espécie de cruz, muito estranha.

- Acho.. que já vi isso num livro. – disse Hermione muito séria.

- A biblioteca está fechada agora .– disse Gina – Amanhã cedo nós vamos lá.

- Por quê esperar até amanhã se temos uma capa da invisibilidade à mão? – perguntou Rony.

- Eu já volto. – disse Harry entrando de pressa no dormitório.

Estava tudo muito estranho... Porque algo tinha que acontecer logo no primeiro dia de volta à Hogwarts?

Desceu as escadas e foi ao encontro dos três.

- Nem todo mundo vai caber na capa...

- Vão vocês – disse Hermione – eu e o Rony somos monitores, nós podemos disfarçar.

- Não dá... Você é que tem que ver qual é o livro. - disse Gina.

- Certo. – disse Harry - Vai você o Rony pode ficar vigiando a porta. Ele tem uma boa desculpa se for pêgo.

- Digo que fiquei sabendo que uns alunos planejaram de jogar bombas de bosta para comemorar o retorno em frente à biblioteca.

- Ok, vão logo. – disse Gina.

Rony e Hermione desapareceram por de baixo da capa e passaram pelo buraco do retrato.

A esta hora não tinha ninguém na sala, só os quatro.

- É tudo muito estranho. Não acha? – perguntou Gina – Você tem alguma idéia do que pode ter sido?

- Não...

Um silêncio modorrento ficou no ar durante alguns minutos. Harry estava concentrado em seus pensamentos.

- Um galeão pelo o que você esta pensando. – disse Gina quebrando o silêncio.

- A sala comunal estava cheia e só Rony viu a tal coisa.

- É...é muito estranho mesmo!

- Quero dizer. Se de repente a lareira ascendesse e apagasse todo mundo ia ver por mais que estivessem distraídos.

- Juro que também estava pensando nisso... que horas são?

- Onze e meia.

E foi assim... meia-noite... meia-noite e meia... uma, duas...duas e meia...

- Achei. – disse Hermione entrando na sala comunal. – Se chama Cruz de Ankh. Escutem: " A Cruz de Ankh simbolizava a vida eterna e era usada como proteção contra doenças, assim como O Olho de Hórus. Este, era um dos amuletos mais populares no antigo Egito. Os egípicios acreditavam que usar este amuleto os protegia do mal."

- E...? – perguntou Rony ansioso.

- E daí que é mais estranho do que eu pensava...


	5. capítulo 5

Capítulo 5 -

p Harry não conseguiu pegar no sono aquela noite. Seu cérebro estava trabalhando muito rápido para isso. " Nada faz sentido" pensou ele, " O Rony viu uma 'coisa', uma coisa que só ele viu e mais ninguém. Tinha algo errado e muito. Cansado de "tentar dormir" ele se deu por vencido e foi até a sala-comunal para espairecer um pouco. Sentou-se no chão próximo à lareira e refletiu por horas a fio até que lá pelas quatro da manhã Harry ouviu passos pela escada do dormitório das meninas. Era Gina.

p - Pensei que não tinha ninguém, estou atrapalhando? – perguntou a menina um pouco assustada.

p - Não... pode ficar.

p - Certo. Andamos com muitas olheiras... não paramos de nos encontrar.

p - Fazer o que. Noites conturbadas é o que não falta atu...

p Harry viu de relance algo muito estranho na lareira. Não era decididamente uma forma definida, mas alguma coisa apareceu.

p - Harry? Harry, o que foi?

p - Você viu? – perguntou ele apavorado.

p - O que?

p - Ali, na lareira.

p - Harry você está me assustando, não tem nada ali...

p - Presta atenção... bem no centro...

p Harry viu que Gina estava se esforçando para ver alguma coisa que fizesse sentido.

p - Não estou vendo nada, Harry.

p De repente a lareira acendeu novamente, mas dessa vez mais intensamente do que da outra e, pela descrição de Rony, vira a mesma cruz esquisita. A cruz de Ankh. E pela expressão de horror que Gina aparentava, também vira a mesma coisa.

p - Harry, o que está acontecendo?

p - Eu não sei, mas parecia a cruz que Rony descreveu.

p - Acho melhor nós irmos deitar...

p - Estou sem sono algum.

p - Para falar a verdade eu também não... que tal um jogo de xadrez?

p - Como você consegue pensar em xadrez numa hora dessas?

p - O que você pretende fazer? Ficar aí a noite toda para ver se alguém pula da lareira para dizer: Oi Harry! Eu tô colocando uma cruz esquisita aqui por causa disso, disso e disso?

p - Você tem razão... mas não estou com cabeça para isso. Que tal a gente só conversar?

p - Tudo bem. Sobre o que você quer falar na noite de hoje? –perguntou Gina fazendo uma cara muito engraçada.

p - Ando te enchendo o saco, né? – perguntou Harry se sentindo culpado.

p - Não...até que é legal ter alguém para conversar de vez em quando. As garotas do meu dormitório são tão... tão... fúteis e babacas que dá até nojo.

p Harry sentiu pena de Gina. Não ter com quem conversar é horrível. Ele não agüentaria, um mês que fica longe de Hogwarts sente falta de Rony e Hermione.

p Ele estava tão pensativo que não percebeu que Gina tinha "cochilado". Harry tinha que admitir que ela estava diferente. Seus cabelos flamejantes ficavam mais vivos perto da lareira, estava com feições mais atraentes e mais comunicativa, pelo menos em relação à ele; Mas isso não aconteceu só com Gina, Rony estava bem mais alto e Hermione, assim como Gina, perdera a carinha de criança. Ele mesmo tinha crescido vários centímetros, estava ganhando corpo de homem e sua voz tinha engrossado bizarramente, assim como Rony.

p Harry estava olhando para o céu estrelado do lado de fora até que passou uma coruja verde e azul clara que o carregava nas costas, Hermione dava gargalhadas de uma piada muito engraçada contada por Neville que disse ter aprendido com seu avô, Trevo. Ao mesmo tempo, Gina e Malfoy batiam palmas para ele que tinha acabado de trocar suas meias com a cara de Dobby.

p - Jovem senhor, acorde! Já é de manhã!

Harry acordou sobressaltado e olhou para os lados, Gina ainda dormia encostada ao sofá.

p - Dobby, o que é?

p - Harry Potter tem que vir com Dobby, é urgente senhor...

p - Espere só um minuto. – Harry se dirigiu à Gina não podia deixá-la só – Gina... Gina, acorda já são sete da manhã...

p - Anh? Que foi? Harry!

p - Já é de manhã...

p - Rápido jovem senhor! – apressou-o Dobby.

p - Onde você vai?

p - Para falar a verdade nem eu mesmo sei... Diga para Rony e Hermione que os encontro no café...

p - Certo. Tem certeza de que não quer que eu vá junto? – perguntou ela apontando Dobby com a cabeça.

p - Tenho... é melhor que fique.

p Dobby tinha o péssimo costume de metê-lo em enrascadas, não queria que Gina corresse nenhum risco. Ele saiu pelo buraco do retrato e foi para um dos armários de vassouras mais próximos.

p - Dobby tem que lhe contar algo que ouviu, senhor, algo muito importante.

p - E o que é Dobby? Fala!

p - Dobby trabalha por todo o castelo, senhor, desde o primeiro degrau à ultima torre; e escuta muita coisa também...

p - Fale logo Dobby, está me deixando nervoso!

p - Harry ouviu pessoas conversando em uma sala que Dobby não conhece, senhor, ou pelo menos não conhecia.

p - E o quê eles falavam?

p - Falavam sobre Harry Potter, coisas horríveis, horríveis!

p - Que coisas horríveis exatamente? – Harry estava se irritando, por que não podia ser mais objetivo?

p - Dobby não sabe explicar Harry Potter... Mas Dobby sabe onde é a sala, Dobby pode lhe mostrar.

p - Certo, já volto.

p - Harry voltou à sala-comunal , subiu para os dormitórios ( onde Rony ainda dormia com a boca escancarada), pegou o mapa do maroto (Depois da Firebolt e da capa da invibisibilidade era seu objeto mais útil, presente dos gêmeos Weasley) e voltou rapidamente para o lugar onde tinha deixado Dobby.

p Dobby rebocou Harry para um corredor do 6° andar onde tinham uma armadura e uma gárgula de frente uma para o outra e uma parede fechando o corredor.

p - Dobby viu dois homens conversando numa sala naquela parede. – Dobby apontou para a parede que fechava o corredor.

p - Certo Dobby. Agora quero que volte para a cozinha. – disse Harry – E você está terminantemente proibido de se machucar ou qualquer coisa assim.

p Dobby não esperou nem dois segundos e já se dirigiu à cozinha.

p - Eu juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom. – disse Harry puxando o Mapa do maroto de dentro das vestes e analisando-o.

p Havia um pontinho escrito: "Harry Potter", e outro escrito...

p - Rony?! Hermione?! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?? – perguntou ele assustado.

p - Gina nos deu o recado, estávamos passando por aqui e ouvimos a sua voz ... – disse Hermione em tom de quem explica algo muito óbvio.

p - A pergunta é: O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui? – falou Rony.

p - Depois eu explico, estou meio sem tempo agora. A única coisa que posso dizer é que podem ficar se quiser, mas sem muitas perguntas.

p Harry voltou a analisar o mapa e chegou perto da parede. Uma linha muito fina saiu do pontinho e um balãozinho bem à cima de "Harry Potter" escreveu: " Werinderon". Ele pegou sua própria varinha e Murmurou.

p - Werinderon!

N/A: Eu queria primeiramente agradecer à Mary que me deu uns toque legais e a Gina Potter que me ajudou com os primeiros capítulos. Um hiper-mega-beijo. COMENTEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

p 


	6. capítulo 6

Capítulo 6 – A sala mal iluminada.

As paredes se moveram de uma forma parecida com a parede que dava acesso ao Beco-Diagonal e Harry pôde ver uma sala mal iluminada e com aspecto mal cheiroso, as paredes eram cobertas por símbolos estranhos e desenhos geométricos que faziam qualquer um sair dali correndo só de olhar; Mas Harry foi forte e entrou no local seguido de perto por Rony e Hermione, cada um segurando um lado de seu ombro.

- Harry, onde nó estamos? – perguntou Rony apavorado, Harry só o tinha visto assim uma vez: quando adentraram o ninho de Aragogue.

- Harry, vamos embora... Estou ficando com frio. – disse Hermione apertando muito seu ombro.

E era verdade, a temperatura caiu radicalmente e ele se deu conta de que a porta havia fechado. Harry olhou o Mapa do Maroto e não viu pontinho algum com seu nome.

- Estamos fora dos terrenos da escola.- disse ele confirmando o que temia.

- Vamos voltar Harry, pelo menos, vamos voltar aqui com certeza do que vamos encontrar. – disse Hermione – Conheço alguns desses símbolos, posso pesquisar sobre eles.

- Certo. Só um segundo... – Harry tirou um pergaminho e uma pena do bolso e começou a escrever todos aqueles símbolos esquisitos no mesmo.

Acabou de fazer o trabalho e se dirigiu para fora da sala mal iluminada. Ele percebeu que Rony e Hermione o olhavam MUITO intrigados.

- Harry... como soube sobre aquele lugar? – perguntou Hermione sem rodeios.

- Dobby. Ele foi me procurar na sala-comunal e disse... – Harry parou para analisar a situação, será que deveria contar o que Dobby lhe disse?

- Disse o que? Fala...

- Harry você esta me assustando. – disse Hermione quando rumavam para o grande salão, afinal era um dia de aula comum, apesar dos acontecimentos sinistros.

- Você sabe que pode nos contar tudo cara...

- OK, mas aqui não, tá legal?

- Tudo bem, mas dessa você não escapa. – disse Hermione levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

Para sorte de Harry, Gina e Luna se aproximaram para tomar o café da manhã. Ele sabia que Gina seria outra que viria com um interrogatório completo, por isso, deu apenas um "olá".

- Harry! Venha até aqui por favor... – disse uma voz assim que entrara no Grande salão. Harry virou-se e viu quem menos queria ver. O professor Snape, a antipatia em pessoa. Não teve outra escolha se não atendê-lo.

- Sim, professor.

- O diretor deseja vê-lo após o jantar, sem desculpas para atraso Potter! Seu desprezo pelas regras tem que ser remediado.

Harry voltou para a mesa da Grifinória e se sentou.

- O que é? – perguntou Rony.

- Dumbledore quer me ver...

- Snape virou menino dos recados é? – perguntou Rony fazendo todos rirem.

A professora Minerva passou entregando os novos horários das aulas.

- Eu não tô nem acreditando, sem Snape hoje! – comemorou Rony – Para falar a verdade, só teremos poções na quinta e sexta-feira!

Olhando mais atentamente o horário Harry lembrou que não sabia ainda quem era o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. E parecendo que lia a mente de Harry, Gina disse:

- Alguém sabe quem é o novo Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Achei tão estranho não comparecer ao banquete ontem...

- Não se preocupe. – disse Rony – É o nosso primeiro tempo de hoje, depois a gente te conta. Vamos?

E Harry Rony e Hermione se dirigiram para a aula se mordendo de curiosidade. Dando graças a Deus que Rony e Hermione tivessem esquecido da sala com as escritas estranhas, Harry chegou na sala de aula e viu que uma fila se estendia em frente à porta. Encontrou Ernesto Macmillan logo pela frente e viu que não era só Hermione que recebera o cargo de Monitor Chefe.

- E aí Harry? Como é que vão as coisas?

- Bem.

- Fui promovido a Monitor Chefe! – disse ele enchendo o peito de orgulho.

- Parabéns... – disse Rony displicentemente. E Harry lembrou que o amigo sempre almejara o cargo de Monitor chefe.

- Que bom que não foi ninguém da Sonserina. - disse Hermione dando um beliscão em Rony ao mesmo tempo que a porta da sala se abriu e todos se acutuvelaram para entrar.

N/A: Esse foi um capítulo curto porém " informativo". Queria mandar um super beijo para a Gina Potter, para a Pansy Malfoy( que resolveu acabar de ler o 4° livro, já era tempo eu li o meu em cinco dias ) e para a Mary, meu controle de qualidade.

COMENTEM!!!!!!!


	7. capítulo 7

Capítulo 7- A nova professora

Harry entrou na sala e dirigiu-se a mesa mais próxima à do professor, queria ver tudo de camarote. A balbúrdia na sala era enorme, mas logo a sala entrou num silêncio modorrento. De repente uma professora muito bonita e com um tom de eficiência no voz entrou pela porta da sala que já pertencera a Quirrel, Lockart, Lupin, Olho-Tonto-Moody-Crouch e Umbridge. Era Kelly Withbourne, a nova integrante da Ordem.

- Sabia que Dumbledore não ia nos deixar na mão esse ano! – disse Rony levando um beliscão de Hermione.

Ela tinha olhos verdes um pouco mais escuros que o de Harry, tinha longos cabelos louros e ondulados.

- Bom-dia classe! Meu nome é Kelly Withbourne e eu serei sua nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Antes que alguém me pergunte, sou curandeira-chefe do hospital Stº Mungus para doenças e acidentes mágicos. Ou pelo menos era até Dumbledore me chamar para o cargo, agora estou de licença, mas pretendo voltar no final das aulas.

- Quer dizer, que o senhora não vai ficar? – disse Rony cansado de repetir a pergunta todo ano.

- Primeiro: estou apenas fazendo um favor a Dumbledore, segundo: não me chame de senhora. Sou só alguns anos mais velha que vocês. Fazem apenas quatro anos que deixei Hogwarts... Que tal?... Kelly ou Senhorita Withbourne, O.K.? Perguntas?

- Senhorita Withbourne, qual será o plano curricular que seguiremos este ano? – perguntou Dino Thomas apreensivo.

- Plano?... Que plano?! Eu sei que vocês estão traumatizados com a última professora que tiveram, mas vamos com calma. Este ano eu pedi que vocês comprassem o livro "Defesa em prática", dá pra perceber qual o tipo de currículo, não dá?

- Como assim? – perguntou Susan Bones.

- Vamos ...

- Susan Bones.

- Vamos Susan... Como se aprende defesa?

Harry não agüentando a tentação de responder disse:

- Defendendo-se?

- Exato Harry... Pondo em P-R-Á-T-I-C-A. Isso, - disse ela pegando o livro – serve pra isso... – ele jogou na lixeira, o que fez Hermione amarrar a cara seriamente e o resto da turma dar risinhos animados – A defesa não está em nenhum tipo de livro ou pergaminho... esta aqui! – disse ela apontando para a própria cabeça – mas vamos deixar de moleza e começar a nossa aula.

- Estou com um ótimo pressentimento sobre essa professora! – disse Harry a Rony e Hermione.

- Sem livros... – disse Hermione quase chorando.

- Sem livros!!! – exclamou Rony.

A aula transcorreu maravilhosamente, e o melhor na opinião de Harry é que ela tinha deixado bem claro que se negaria terminantemente que não iria passar dever de casa em pergaminhos, queria apenas que treinassem...

Quando a aula acabou todos dirigiram-se a próxima e assim foi até o almoço.

- Aquela professora é genial! – disse Harry sentando-se à mesa.

- E bonita também! – disse Rony o que fez Mione amarrar a cara pela segunda vez em um dia.

- Vamos Mione... Você não vê que ela adotou todas as metas da AD? Deve ter o dedo de Dumbledore...

- É verdade... – disse ela – não tinha visto por esse modo.

- Não faz sentido nem continuar com o grupo. – disse Rony

- Era exatamente o que eu ia perguntar. – disse Gina se aproximando – Varias pessoas me perguntaram se as aulas vão continuar.

Com tudo que acontecera nos últimos dias, Harry havia até se esquecido da AD. Será que deveria continuar com o grupo?

- Não sei... – respondeu Harry – Quantas pessoas te perguntaram?

- Bastante gente... A Cho, o Ernie, a Luna... uns três da corvinal que eu não sei quem são...

- Tenho que pensar...

- Harry... não olha agora, mas tem um cara na mesa da Sonserina que não para de olhar para cá...

- É o Stiphen Breath, é o novato que foi transferido de Durmstrang.

- Vítor me disse que ele viria para cá, disse também que não é nem um pouco sociável...

- Dá pra perceber... – disse Harry que olhara rapidamente para a mesa da Sonserina e vendo-o conversando com Malfoy – Olha com quem ele tá falando.

- Quer dizer que você ainda não deu um toco nesse cara! – disse Rony.

- Olha aqui... – disse Mione, mas antes que pudesse completar Harry e Gina soltaram um "Nem comecem!" bem audível, o que fez eles pararem de brigar.

Rony e Hermione ficaram sem se falar pelo resto do dia e da semana, o que estava deixando Harry louco.

- Diz pra ELE que eu não tô nem aí...

- Rony, a Hermione disse...

- Diz pra ELA que eu tô melhor assim!

Ele estava quase se matando quando numa quinta-feira à tarde Harry estava na sala comunal da Grifinória fazendo os deveres de casa e eles começaram com uma nova briga, detalhe: eles não estavam se falando.


	8. capítulo 8

Capítulo 8-

Harry estava sentado entre Rony e Hermione tentando acalmar os ânimos até que Gina se aproximou do trio.

- Acho que descobri mais umas informações sobre o tal amuleto.

- Pode falar, pelo menos eu estou interessada em ajudar... – disse Hermione esperando Rony revidar.

- Olha... vamos lá para fora, a gente conversa melhor. – disse Harry se dirigindo ao buraco do retrato com Gina e continuaram andando sem rumo em quanto conversavam.

- E aí? – perguntou Harry MUITO ansioso.

- Eu andei pesquisando na biblioteca, e eu li em alguns livros que na idade média todos os bruxos levavam consigo. Pelas fotos que eu vi se encaixavam perfeitamente na descrição de Rony e com o que a gente viu, mas o nome que eles deram foi diferente...

- Qual era o nome?

- Amuleto de Hórus.

- Você tem certeza que não leu no lugar errado ou qualquer coisa parecida?

- Tenho.

- Em quantos livros você leu a mesma informação?

- Sei lá... três ou quatro...

Eles pararam no corredor e ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos.

- Ajuda em alguma coisa?... a informação? Se você quiser eu pesquiso em outros livros e...

- A Mione tá te estragando! – disse Harry fazendo Gina sorrir. "E que sorriso lindo!" pensou ele. E vendo que Gina ainda o olhava nos olhos respondeu – Não precisa... Mesmo! Você já fez demais, agora é minha vez.

Eles se encararam.

- Vamos? – perguntou a menina.

- Onde? – seu cérebro estava se recusando a pensar, ele não sabia porque.

- Alôou! – disse Gina – Harry, acorda... Vamos voltar para a sala comunal.

- Ah! Certo...

Eles voltaram em silêncio para a torre da Grifinória.

Harry estava muito apreensivo quanto a Cruz ou amuleto, nem ele sabia ao certo; mas precisava descobrir o que ela estava fazendo aquela noite na lareira.

Chegando em frente ao quadro da Mulher-Gorda Gina disse a senha e eles entraram. Harry dirigiu-se automaticamente para o sofá onde deixara Rony e Hermione discutindo, mas Gina o puxou e ele viu no rosto da garota uma expressão que misturava o riso com o susto.

- Harry... olha! – disse ela baixinho, mas Harry percebeu que sua vontade era gritar. Harry olhou e ficou (ele imaginava) com a mesma cara que Gina. Rony e Mione estavam... se... Beijando! A sala comunal, agora cheia, começou a aplaudir e eles pararam de chofre.

Rony ficou mais vermelho que o seu cabelo ( se é que é possível) e Mione simplesmente tapou o rosto com as duas mão envergonhada demais para cumprir seu dever de monitora e fazê-los parar.

Harry e Gina se aproximaram dos dois e ficaram esperando que alguém falasse alguma coisa, o que não aconteceu. E Harry, vendo que tinha que falar alguma coisa se não iriam ficar ali a noite toda se encarando.

- Certo! – disse ele rindo marotamente – Gina... Vamos deixar os pombinhos em paz! Eu aposto que eles tem muito o que "fazer" se é que você me entende.

Ele puxou Gina, que também ria, para a escadaria do dormitório dos meninos.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Eu sabia! – disse Gina dando pulinhos de alegria. – Será que agora eles se acertam?

- Não sei... eles já tiveram tantas oportunidades e nada!- disse Harry.

- Mas dessa vez foi diferente! – disse Gina rindo – Diga-mos que eles não conseguiram se segurar...

Harry riu de lado. A tarde aconchegante estava se tornando uma noite muito bonita.

- Bom Harry, agora eu vou subir, estou morrendo de sono e minha 1° aula amanhã é com o Snape, tenho que estar muito bem disposta para aguentá-lo! – A atitude seguinte de Gina Harry não entendeu, ela segurou o seu rosto e deu um beijo na bochecha dele. Isso o deixou muito vermelho, mas não pareceu mexer com Gina. Harry desejou que o seu rosto voltasse ao estado normal, mas sabia que seria muito difícil.

- Boa-noite, Harry – disse ela sorrindo.

- Boa-noite! – respondeu ele desconcertado para falar uma frase completa.

Gina virou-se e foi para seu respectivo dormitório. Ele ficou sentado ali até Rony passar a chamá-lo.

- Vamos... – disse Rony de cabeça baixa, provavelmente por estava MUITO envergonhado.

- Certo. Então... já deu o beijinho de boa noite? – perguntou Harry rindo torto.

- Ho,ho! – riu Rony sarcasticamente.

- Sério, cara, - disse Harry agora apreensivo, afinal já vira Rony explodir e não era nada legal- como estão vocês?

- Eu não sei.. para falar a verdade a única coisa que a gente falou desde quando vocês apareceram foi " boa-noite" !

- E ...

- E ... o quê?

- Será que eu vou ter que desenhar?... Você gosta dela não é? Nem vem falar que não que eu sei que gosta! – disse Harry vendo que Rony abrira a boca, mas logo se calou –Vai fundo , cara!

Eles despiram-se e deitaram. Harry ficou mirando o dossel da cama e lembrando do beijo de boa-noite que Gina lhe dera, na verdade, o roubara.

"Tira isso da cabeça!" disse Harry ao seu cérebro teimoso " ela é só a Gininha!" afirmou ele sem muita certeza. Mas não era ao cérebro que ela tinha que dizer isso, era ao coração.


	9. capítulo 9

Capítulo 9-

p Não que os sonhos de Harry podem ser classificados como normais, mais aquela noite em particular, ele teve um sonho muito estranho que envolveu Sirius, o tal amuleto, Gina e o garoto novo da Sonserina que ficara olhando para ele, Stiphen Breath. Sirius estava falando à Harry o quanto ele o achava parecido com o pai, quando Breath pegou no amuleto como se desembainhasse uma espada. Gina que estava na sala mal iluminada que Dobby descobrira junto de Harry levantou-se e lançou um feitiço em Breath que conjurou o escudo e o feitiço rumou direto para Harry.

p - Ahhh! – gritou ele acordando suado e com a cicatriz em chamas.

p - Harry! Harry, tá tudo bem?- perguntou Rony dando um pulo da cama e abrindo a cortinado assim como o resto do dormitório.

p - Tá. – mentiu Harry.

p - Que pergunta... – disse Rony socando a própria testa – o que foi? Outro sonho?

p - Depois... Ok? – disse Harry não gostando nadinha da idéia de contar seu sonho para todo o dormitório.

p - Ok. Vá dormir. Temos aula amanhã. – disse Rony entrando debaixo das cobertas.

p Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou e viu que Hermione o olhava muito preocupada na sala comunal.

p - Harry, Rony me contou o que aconteceu ontem à noite.

p - Ah foi? – perguntou Harry lançando um olhar de censura a Rony que corou levemente e não olhou para Harry que sentiu uma vontade enorme de dizer: " o seu namoradinho te contou??", mas se deteve pelo fato de que Hermione estava sendo muito solidária com ele.

p - Harry, pode nos contar... O que aconteceu... exatamente?

p - Nada... só que tive outro sonho que estou aceitando piamente a questão de não dar atenção a ele.

p - Harry, eu sei que suas experiências com sonhos não são das melhores, mas... você sabe que já salvou vidas.

p - E acabei com outras também! – disse Harry cabisbaixo.

p - Harry, o que aconteceu com Sirius foi uma fatalidade, não foi culpa de ninguém. E além do mais não tem ninguém te implorando para aprender oclumência este ano. Harry, seus sonhos, na maioria das vezes são bem... interessantes. Se é que pode me entender.

p Harry percebeu que Rony e Hermione estavam tomando o cuidado de se olharem nos olhos.

p - Ok.- Disse Harry concordando e contando o seu sonho aos amigos.

p - Não tem muito sentido. – disse Rony desanimado quando Harry terminou.

p - Claro que tem! – disse Hermione – Vocês não estão percebendo? Os fatos estranhos se entrelaçam... A única coisa que eu nãos sei o que estava fazendo no seu sonho era Gina.

p Harry corou de leve, ele sabia o que Gina estava fazendo no seu sonho, afinal, tinha dormido pensando em Gina e tentando tirá-la do pensamento.

p - Por falar nisso, Harry, você não nos contou sobre a sala... como você descobriu que ela existia? – perguntou Rony.

p - Dobby. Ele veio aqui naquele dia e disse que tinha visto pessoas falando dentro daquela sala.

p - Falando o quê?

p - Segundo ele, eles tramavam alguma coisa contra mim, ou pelo menos eu era o foco da conversa e pela cara de Dobby não era nada legal, eu só o vi daquele jeito no segundo ano quando tentou me alertar sobre a Câmara Secreta.

p - E o que Gina queria nos contar ontem? – perguntou Hermione.

p - Ela encontrou em uns livros umas informações que contradizem aquelas que você achou.

p - Como assim?

p - Ela disse que na idade média era chamado de Amuleto de Hórus e que era moda andar com aquela cruz pendurada no pescoço.

p - Tem certeza que ela não leu o livro errado?

p - Perguntei a mesma coisa, mas ela disse que leu a mesma informação em três ou quatro livros diferentes...

p - Ok. – disse Hermione – Preciso pensar!

p - Não agora, nada de biblioteca.. temos aula, sabia? – lembrou Rony – Firenze está nos esperando e você tem Aritmancia!

p - Isso é mais importante Rony!

p - Mas do que as aulas? Nunca pensei que você diria isso... – disse Rony.

p - Nos encontramos na Sala do Snape – disse Hermione como se ninguém tivesse falado e saiu correndo para a biblioteca.

p - Ela está realmente mudada! – exclamou Rony.

p - Falando em mudada, já conversou com ela? – perguntou Harry piscando.

p - Não... E eu posso saber o que a minha irmã estava fazendo no seu sonho?

p - Sabe? Eu não posso controlá-los – disse Harry amarrando o bico ( "se bem que não foi uma experiência ruim" pensou ele e logo depois socou a testa).

p - Que foi?

p - Nada. Só uma mosca.

p As três semanas seguintes basearam-se em nenhuma descoberta nova sobre a sala , até porque eles ainda não tinham voltado lá, e o afastamento de Rony e Hermione que Harry tinha certeza de que estavam muito envergonhados para sustentar uma conversa normal entre si.

p A chegada de outubro trouxe com ela o que parecia ser a última aparição do sol e os jardins do castelo estavam muito convidativos para o teste que Harry, agora capitão do time de quadribol, marcara para aquela tarde e as condições do tempo não poderiam ser melhores para a prática do esporte favorito dos bruxos. A equipe estava completamente desfalcada os únicos jogadores eram ele, apanhador e Rony, goleiro. Várias pessoas se candidataram a fazer parte do time e o campo estava cheio. Harry teve que arranjar uma estratégia para escolher os jogadores. Haviam oito candidatos a artilheiro e cinco candidatos a batedores.

p -Harry, você não devia levar o quadribol tão a sério assim. Você deveria estar fazendo os deveres de casa. – disse Hermione começando a velha discussão – O cargo de Auror é um dos mais difíceis!

p - A McGonagall ainda não entregou a mim e à Rony o resultado dos NOMs, ela disse que é um caso a ser averiguado.

p - Mione... Harry agora é o capitão... digamos que ele não tem muita escolha.

p - Depois não vá dizer que não avisei! – disse Hermione se dirigindo às arquibancadas.


	10. capítulo 10

Capítulo 10- p 

p Hermione se despediu dos garotos ainda chateada e dirigiu-se às arquibancadas.

p - Rony, é sério cara! Desde que ... aquilo... aconteceu lá na sala comunal, você e a Mione estão muito estranhos.- disse Harry, que achou que teria de dar um jeito naquela situação. Rony e Mione sempre foram amigos e, como todos sabiam, não era uma simples amizade. Ele não achava que aquilo era motivo para vergonha e sim de orgulho. – Por que não conversa com ela? Por que não se acertam? Aproveite a situação, cara. Se vocês não se acertarem quem não mais agüentar sou eu. Você só fala com a Mione quando eu estou por perto e quando realmente não consegue se segurar. E não adianta dizer que não é verdade porque eu percebi sim. – disse ele vendo que Rony abriu a boca, mas fechou pois realmente não tinha argumentos. – É sério! Eu vou acabar enlouquecendo!

p - Mas Harry, - disse Rony quando chegaram aos vestiários – E... e se ela disser não?

p - Você tem que concordar comigo em uma coisa: só dá para saber se você perguntar.

p - E outra: Nós somos amigos desde o primeiro ano. E se algo der errado, não quero perder a amizade com a Mione, Harry. Vocês dois são meus primeiros e melhores amigos! – disse Rony. Harry percebeu a nota de desespero na voz do amigo.

p - Realmente é um bom argumento, mas ainda acho que vocês devem pelo menos tentar. Eu sei que você gosta muito dela e que ela gosta muito de você.

p - Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

p - Rony, fala sério! Eu presenciei praticamente todas as brigas que vocês tiveram e um dos meus diálogos favoritos foi no quarto ano: nós estávamos voltando do baile quando, pra variar vocês estavam brigando. " Por que você não contou que ia com ele?" você perguntou e eu só lembro da última coisa que ela falou antes de subir a escada correndo: " Me convida então da próxima vez!" – disse Harry imitando a voz de Mione e vendo que Rony começava a ter uma pontinha de esperança.

p - Você tem razão, cara. Mas eu vou pensar no caso.

p - Você realmente tem que pensar?

p De repente uma voz feminina bateu à porta para anunciar a sua presença.

p - Eu ouvi alguém mandando o Rony pensar? – era Gina – Venham logo, nó não temos o dia inteiro, sabe?

p - Já estou indo... - disse Harry que pegou a sua Firebolt e saiu dos vestiários com um Rony ainda pensativo às costas carregando o baú com as bolas. Eles pararam no meio do gramado e olharam em volta para, como disse Rony, "garantir o material". Treze jogadores e jogadoras os cercavam um tanto apreensivos. – Estão todos aqui, certo? Vamos começar!

Harry estava muito nervoso, era sua primeira vez na quadra depois de se tornar capitão. Ele olhou todos um por um e pediu que se sentassem ali mesmo, no chão.

p - Bom, - começou ele – este ano as vagas se expandiram devido ao fato de que o nosso trio artilheiro se formou e nossos dois batedores resolveram sair da escola. Eu pensei muito sobre o fato de que semestre passado tínhamos jogadores substitutos devido a alguns probleminhas com uma professora meio débil, mas não achei justo deixar os dois batedores e 'demitir' a nossa apanhadora que era excelente. – Gina corou levemente, os batedores substitutos de Fred e Jorge no ano anterior também estavam ali, Juca Sloper e André Kirke, eles estavam praticamente dentro da equipe mas Harry achou melhor assim. Harry sentiu um cutucão na espinha dado por Rony.

p - Você tá me assustando! Encarnou a Angelina, é? Tá falando igualzinho ela. – todos ficavam assim ao assumir aquele cargo, mas Harry tentou se controlar.

p - Bem, vamos começar! – Os treinos foram assim a tarde toda e ainda pegou um pequeno pedaço da noite. Gina foi a primeira, era ótima artilheira, podia-se comparar sem problemas à Angelina, Cátia ou Alícia. Os outros artilheiros escolhidos foram Bread Jonhston, terceiro ano e Jason Cruise, quarto ano, não eram tão bons quanto Gina, mas ainda assim não eram ruins. Já os batedores, Harry teve uma dificuldade para escolher, até que teve que descartar Juca Sloper para adicionar Nickolas Torton, sétimo ano. Apesar de Rony ter torcido o nariz, " Não fui com a cara dele! Viu o jeito que olhava para Gina?", Harry não tinha gostado muito disso, mas teve que aceitá-lo na equipe. " O que você queria que eu fizesse? Deixasse Juca Sloper acabar com a equipe?".

p - Aquela Susan Counted do segundo parecia boa.

p - Realmente, não fosse pelo problema de não saber ficar tempo bastante em cima de uma vassoura, ela tem enjôo e precisa pisar no chão de meia em meia-hora. –disse Harry fazendo Rony amarrar a cara. Eles chamaram Hermione e caminharam em direção em direção ao castelo.

p - Hary, o que ele está fazendo lá? – perguntou Mione apontando para a orla da floresta.

p - Não sei...

p - É estranho, quero dizer, não está em aula, já é de noite, condições totalmente contrárias para uma ida à floresta. Será que temos que ensiná-lo a entrar na floresta escondido? – Perguntou Rony.

p - Vamos deixar isso para lá, eu vou fazer uma visitinha a Hagrid, vocês vem? – perguntou Harry levantando as sobrancelhas para Rony. Ele precisava ficar um tempo a sós com Hermione, mas o amigo parecia não ter entendido.

p - Por que não? – perguntou ele olhando para o chão.

p - Certo. Vamos. – disse Hermione.

p Eles foram para a casa de Hagrid quietos. Harry pôde ver que Rony e Hermione estavam muito desconfortáveis. Por que eles faziam isso? Por que não podiam sentar e conversar? Isso resolveria tudo. Era tão mais fácil ser criança e não ter esses problemas de relacionamento...

p Eles bateram à porta e entraram.

p - Entrem, entrem! Estava pensando que vocês tinham se esquecido de mim.

p Harry não pode deixar de notar a mudança na cabana do amigo, estava "vazia". Estava com menos da metade das coisas que tinha habitualmente.

p - Hagrid... O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Hermione que Harry percebeu estar tão estarrecida quanto ele e Rony .

p - Querem chá?

p - Como você vai fazer chá se eu não estou achando nem a chaleira? – perguntou Rony

p - Acho que ainda sobrou uns biscoitos dentro daquele pote – disse o meio gigante indicando um pote translúcido em cima da mesa.

p - Hagrid, nós queremos uma explicação, e é melhor ser das boas.

p - Vocês não vão se zangar?

p - Isso depende muito da sua explicação.

p - Bem, Dumbledore me pediu um favor que eu relutei muito em aceitar . Mas não teve jeito, um favor a Dumbledore é muito mais que uma ordem. – disse Hagrid e mudando o tom da voz para um mais calmo e arrependido, acrescentou – Me escutem dizer tudo, depois eu ouço as reclamações. – os três assentiram.

p " Como não é segredo a ninguém, Hogwarts tem dois professores de Trato das criaturas mágicas. A professora Chantele, professora de Trato das criaturas mágicas de Beauxbeatons, faleceu mês passado e a Madame Maxime perguntou a Dumbledore se poderia lhe indicar alguém. Esse, por sua vez, dise-lhe que aqui em Hogwarts temos dois e não seria problema transferir um deles para lá, então eu vou dar aulas em Beauxbeatons a partir do próximo mês."

p Harry parecia ter levado um soco bem na boca do estômago, pois não conseguia respirar direito.

p - Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. – disse Rony cujo queixo caíra – Uma velhota morre e você tem que pagar o pato?

p - Basicamente... – respondeu Hagrid mirando os sapatos.

p - Hagrid, você não pode ir! – Disse Harry indignado.

p - Por que não mandam a Grubly-Plank?

p - Por que Dumbledore disse que é melhor ter mais pessoas como eu da Ordem espalhadas pela Europa em tempos tão sombrios. Harry, Rony, Hermione; Voldemort não desistiu, continua em guerra! Se querem saber, o Profeta diário não noticia nem metade dos casos que a Ordem sabe. Não é só a Europa sabe? O mundo está sentindo isso, e desta vez mais forte do que a primeira. Se isso não pode ser evitado, então vamos apenas fazer as coisas irem mais devagar.

p - O que você quer dizer com não podemos evitá-los?

p - Já chega... disse Hagrid se levantando – não quero ser inconveniente, mas estou muito ocupado. – Harry sabia que ele estava se referindo à parte da profecia que diz que ele terá de ser assassinado ou virar o assassino, ele ainda não contara a Rony e Hermione.

p - Hagrid, e Grope? Como você vai fazer para tomar conta dele? – perguntou Harry numa última tentativa desesperada de prender Hagrid à Hogwarts.

p - Pensei que não fossem perguntar, ele está muito mais sociável, já sabe até escrever... Virei aqui todo final de semana para vê-lo. Agora vão, ou Filch os aplicará uma detenção daquelas!

p Eles se despediram e voltaram ao castelo.


	11. capítulo 11

Capítulo 11-

Harry estava se sentindo órfão pela terceira vez. Não queria perder Hagrid também, mas pelo que o amigo havia dito, não tinha jeito mesmo. Hagrid adorava Hogwarts, Harry tinha certeza que nada o afastaria do castelo se não fosse uma situação irremediável. Sentiria muita falta dele, mas a notícia de que viria aqui todo final de semana fizera tudo parecer "menos pior". Por sorte, tinha Rony, Hermione e Gina que estava se tornando uma amiga em potencial.

Os meses se passaram, Hagrid foi para Beauxbeatons, Harry pegou cada dia mais raiva da professora Grubbly-Plank e dezembro chegou congelando o castelo.

- Nunca vi isso aqui tão frio- reclamou Hermione enquanto os garotos estavam fazendo uma pesquisa pedida pelo prof. Snape na biblioteca sobre poções domésicas e Gina procurava algo para a aula de feitiços- Vamos pegar alguns livros e ir para a sala comunal, lá está mais quentinho e agradável do que aqui.

- Vão vocês dois, eu vou aproveitar para... para... dar uma olhada no "Que vassoura?" – Foi a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar, era uma oportunidade e tanto para deixar Rony e Hermione a sós. Ele sinalizou tão grotescamente com a cabeça para Rony que o amigo não poderia dar a desculpa de não ter entendido a deixa.

- Qu... Ah, sim... vamos Hermione... – disse ele lançando um olhar cortante a Harry. Eles desapareceram pela porta da biblioteca e deixaram Harry e Gina sozinhos, e Gina não pode deixar de perguntar.

- "Que vassoura?", né? – perguntou Gina levantando a sobrançelha – O que aqueles dois vão aprontar?

- Eu estive conversando com o Rony, e dei um ' empurrãozinho', sabe?

- Aham... E você vai perder o espetáculo? –perguntou ela pondo-se de pé e puxando Harry da cadeira – Vamos. Não podemos perder a melhor parte.

- Gina, a idéia de segurar vela, não me parece muito legal?

- E quem disse que eles vão saber da nossa presença?

- Como nós vamos bisbilhotar? Nos jogar atrás do Sofá? Parece meio idiota, não acha? – perguntou Harry quando estavam chegando perto do quadro da mulher gorda.

- Você, como ninguém, sabe das vantagens de ser criada com Fred e Jorge! - disse ela tirando duas orelhas extensíveis de dentro das vestes. – Vamos entrar e ficar em duas poltronas o mais longe possível, aí, escutamos o máximo que pudermos.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor, vamos nos sentar nas escadas para os dormitórios, não vai dar para eles nos verem . Eu não sei porque eu acho que vou me arrepender disso!

- Certo. Vamos.

Eles fizeram exatamente como planejaram e começaram a ouvir a conversa sem jeito dos dois. " Hermione, er... eu... sabe o que é ?... Aquele dia, nós realmente ... quero dizer..." da onde estavam, Harry não pode ver o rosto de nenhum dos dois, mas tinha certeza que estariam MUITO encabulados " Você... você..."

- Fala Rony! – disse Hermione num tom rouco e impaciente.

- Quernamorarcomigo?

- O que?

- Quer... namorar... er... comigo?

Silêncio.

Gina olhou para Harry tapando a boca para não rir muito alto.

- Se você não quiser ,- começou Rony – eu vou entender, afinal...

Hermione não respondeu, mas deu um longo e tenso beijo em Rony que ficou meio abobalhado.

- Isso responde a sua pergunta? – perguntou Hermione depois de algum tempo.

Gina começou a bater palmas descontroladamente em silêncio. Harry estava muito feliz pelos dois, mas em seguida, sentiu-se horrível pelo sentimento de perda que acabara de sentir. Será que Rony achariam tempo para a amizade cultivada por seis anos?

- Quem diria que mão irmão, tonto do jeito que é, saberia pedir alguém em namoro! – disseGina divertida, mas logo percebeu o olhar de Harry. – O que foi?

- Nada. - mentiu

- Nada não deixaria você com essa cara de cachorrinho abandonado. – disse ela tentando animá-lo – Vamos, Harry. Eles não vão esquecer de você, Rony é seu melhor amigo e eu conheço muito bem o meu irmão. Ele não vive sem voc! – ela fez uma cara muito engraçada.

Harry riu. Como ela podia conhecê-lo tão bem?

- Além do mais, se o que você está precisando é de um amigo, eu estou bem aqui. – ela riu

Gina tinha razão, como pode ser tão egoísta a ponto de não perceber o quanto Rony e Hermione eram seus amigos e que não o deixariam de lado?

- Mas mudando de assunto, quando sairá o resultado dos seus Noms?

- É verdade... é amanhã, antes da primeira aula, na sala da professora McGonacall. – ele tinha se esquecido, como poderia tê-lo feito?

- Você vai conseguir, eu sei que vai! – disse ela.

- Obrigado , Gina.

- Por quê?

-Por estar me apoiando, quero dizer, eu nunca, nem te dei presente de Natal nem nada, nunca quis me aproximar realmente de você. E agora, percebi que isso foi um erro. Me desculpa? – Harry não sabia o que tinha o levado a falar aquilo, só disse o que estava pensando na hora.

- Primeiro, eu nunca te obriguei a me dar um presente; Segundo, eu vou pensar se posso te perdoar ou não; Terceiro, é... vai ser legal ter alguém que não seja fútil para conversar. – disse ela alegre se levantando e dirigindo aos dormitórios – A propósito, te perdôo.

Harry sentiu seu coração muito mais leve do que sentira em dias e seguiu o exemplo de Gina.

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou muito afoito e percebeu que Edwiges estava parada ao lado de sua cama com um pergaminho preso à pata. Ele sentou na cama e viu que Rony ainda dormia e babava, Edwiges esticou a pata e Harry tirou a carta, abriu e leu.

" Se ao notar que seus esforços não são reconhecidos, não desanime. Pois ao nascer, o Sol dá um dos mais belos espetáculos do mundo e encontra a maior parte da platéia dormindo.

Harry, boa-sorte com os resultados de hoje, de sua mais nova amiga,

Gina Weasley.

P.S.: diz boa-sorte ao cabeça dura do meu irmão também."

Isso fez o dia de Harry parecer três vezes mais bonito que o normal.

Noto da Autora:

Gente, vcs estão gostando do rumo q a fic está levando? Não dá pra escrever uma fic legal sem saber o q vcs pensam... REVIWES!!!


	12. capítulo 12

Capítulo 12- A descoberta.

Harry acordou Rony para juntos seguirem à sala da Prof. McGonacall, ele estava tão absorto em seu sono, que Harry teve que tirar água da própria varinha para acordá-lo. Eles se vestiram e foram

Chegando lá, Rony bateu á porta e entraram.

- Sentem-se, por favor. – disse a profª. Minerva – Vieram buscar os seus resultados dos NOMs, certo? – eles assentiram. – Se estou correta, vocês pensam em seguir a carreira de Aurores e, pelo que eu vejo, conseguiram completar o pensamento, Potter, o senhor conseguiu onze NOMs e Weasley, dez. Parabéns, pelo que vejo, vocês se esforçaram muito e vão continuar cursando as disciplinas que serão necessárias para a carreira de Auror. Podem ir.

Harry se levantou e seu coração explodiu de felicidade, conseguira onze NOMs! Ele não esperava tanto... Mas conseguira e isso é o que importa! Ele se dirigiu para fora da sala com Rony quando a profª. lhe chamou de volta .

- Senhor Potter, uma palavra, será rápido.

- Te vejo no café – disse Rony que Harry tinha certeza iria dar as boas notícias para Mione.

- Certo. – ele se acomodou novamente na cadeira e olhou para Minerva.

- Potter, o diretor lhe chamou para uma conversa na primeira semana de aula, se não estou enganada e parece que o senhor não compareceu.

O estômago de Harry sumiu. Era verdade, Dumbledore pediu que fosse a sala dele mas Harry esquecera-se completamente. Muita coisa aconteceu aquele dia e a informação se extraviara de sua memória.

- Me esqueci.

- Para sua sorte Potter, o diretor teve que resolver uns problemas aquela noite e mesmo que o senhor comparecesse, não daria para ele lhe falar, então, ele me pediu que eu o avisasse para encontrá-lo amanhã à noite.

- Ok. – disse Harry tirando um peso da consciência..

- Pode se retirar.

Ele saiu e a primeira pessoa que lhe veio em mente para contar sobre os NOMs foi Gina e lembrando da carta que recebera mais cedo da mesma dobrou o corredor e saiu desabalado pra esperar a ruivinha descer dos dormitórios na sala comunal da Grifinória. Mas não foi preciso. Quando chegou no buraco do retrato, Gina saia por ele .

- Gina. – chamou ele.

- Rony me contou. Parabéns!!! – disse ela se pendurando no pescoço do garoto. Haary sentiu novamente aquela sensação de êxtase. Como se borboletas muito teimosas passeassem dentro de seu estômago sem piedade dele. – você conseguiu! Eu sabia que conseguiria! Eu sabia!

- Obrigado Gina!

- Ah não! – vai começar de novo?- Você quer me deixar sem-graça a qualquer custo, né? – ela riu. Um sorriso contagiante. Dane-se a conversa com Dumbledore, dane-se os NOMs, dane-se o mundo! A única coisa que Harry não queria era que ela parasse de rir. Ele abraçou a menina com mais força.

- Uh... – disseram umas meninas do terceiro ano que saíram pelo quadro da mulher gorda.

Ele e Gina se descolaram como se tivessem levado um grande choque. Por que algumas pessoas tinham que ser tão intrometidas?

- Então... er... Parabéns! – disse Gina vermelha como um pimentão.

- Já tomou café? – perguntou Harry.

- Não.

- Eu também não. Vamos?

- Aham.

- A propósito, Gina, adorei a sua carta. Muito obrigado, você não sabe o quanto foi importante para mim. – Gina corou novamente.

- É isso que amigos fazem. – disse Gina.

Amigos... Será que Harry queria ser um simples amigo de Gina? Será que ele estava gostando de Gina? Ele viu em sua mente Rony gritando com ele. "Como podia gostar da minha irmã?"; Mas também viu ele sorrindo: "melhor que o Miguel Corner e do que o Dino Thomas!". Como seria a reação do amigo ao declarar o que estava sentindo? Já estava sendo difícil para ele mesmo aceitar isso. Mas logo depois veio a dúvida: será que Gina ainda gostava dele ou será que ela desistira? Com certeza a segunda opção! Ela já namorara com Miguel e Dino. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil?

- Harry. Harry? Alôou? – chamou Gina.- Tá viajando é?

- Apenas pensando... – Gina podia não ser a menina mais bonita de Hogwarts, mas para Harry, era suficiente. Porque estava sentindo aquele sentimento repentino? A alguns meses ela era apenas a irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo. Precisava de uma opinião feminina. Hermione. Era sua melhor amiga, por que não? – Gina... me dá um segundo? Preciso falar com Hermione. É urgente!

- Claro.

Harry dirigiu-se muito nervoso à Hermione.

- Mione... será que posso falar com você?

- Fala, Harry!

- É particular.

- Sim.

Harry viu que Rony fez uma cara muito ciumenta. Eles se sentaram em lugares da mesa bem distantes de Rony e Gina que agora conversavam.

- O que é? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Bom... sabe... eu...

- Está gostando de alguém? – Como Hermione entendia tanto sobre isso se ficara vários anos apenas com Rony e ele, ou seja, sem conversas sentimentais e todo tipo de coisa? Ela é uma garota, deve ser genético. Pensou ele . – Fala Harry!

- Bom... Sim e Não.

- Agora quem não está entendendo nada sou eu.

- Eu não sei se comecei a gostar de alguém assim por causa de você e do Rony, ou se estou realmente gostando dela, ou ainda porque... ela parou de gostar de mim. Esse é o ponto, é por isso que preciso de você.

- Certo. Mas primeiro preciso saber quem é a garota.

- ...

- É Gina, não é?

- Aham.


	13. capítulo 13

Capítulo 13 -

p - Você pretende contar isso ao Rony?

p - Agora não, não sei como ele pode reagir, ela é irmãzinha dele, a mais protegida por todos, a mais paparicada...

p - É , eu entendo, mas o quê exatamente você quer que eu faça?

p - Dá uma sondada nela, vê o que ela acha de mim, vê se ela ainda gosta de mim...

p - Pôxa, na boa, todo mundo sabe que ela gosta de você, pelo menos gostava.

p - O que você quer dizer com isso?

p - O que eu tô querendo dizer é que ela já namorou com o Dino, com o Corner... Ela já passou da fase de montar um fã clube seu ao contrário do Colin. E a muito tempo.

p - Alguém tinha que ter bom senso, além do mais, mesmo que ela não goste mais de mim... quero dizer...

p - Ela tá cansada de se machucar Harry... Se ponha no lugar dela. Você gosta de um garoto que nem fala direito com você e é o melhor amigo do seu irmão, durante dois anos ele não dá a mínima para você. Aí, finalmente, quando você consegue esquecê-lo ele volta dizendo que gosta de você. Se você não tiver certeza do que está sentindo, Harry, você vai machucá-la mais do que das outras vezes.

p - Não tinha pensado nisso... – Harry não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo, mas quando chegava perto de Gina, era insuportável olhá-la sem poder abraçá-la como queria fazer. " Porque eu não pedi a Dumbledore que substituísse as aulas de advinhação por aulas para ler as mentes femininas, teria sido muito mais útil agora!" pensou Harry. Agora ele sentia a diferença entre ter um padrinho ou não. Já tinha se acostumado com Sirius. Seria a primeira pessoa a quem ele contaria. Mas mudando de assunto, ele precisaria falar com Gina, mas faria isso depois, ele tinha muito o que pensar agora. Não pensem que ele esqueceu do amuleto, nem ele sabia porque estava tão interessado em descobrir seu significado. Harry lembrou-se das palavras que Hermione lhe disse ra semestre passado: " Você... tem... mania de dar uma de herói". Ele não conseguia resistir à tentação de saber o que o amuleto teria à ver com Sirius, ele, Gina e o tal menino novo.

p - Harry, eu vou indo. Rony está me chamando. – e dando um breve sorriso disse – Pense na nossa conversa antes de qualquer atitude drástica.

p - O.K.- disse Harry ainda pensativo voltando para o lugar onde estava na mesa, perto de Rony e Gina.

p - Harry, você viu o aviso na sala-comunal? – perguntou Gina.

p - Não.

p - Hogsmead, próximo final de semana. – informou Rony. – Nós estávamos pensando em reunir o pessoal da AD para falar sobre o fim do grupo, digamos, meio que oficializar.

p - Boa idéia! – disse Hermione beijando a face de Rony.

p - Pode ser, mas como falaremos com eles? – perguntou Harry.

p - Que tal começar-mos agora? – perguntou Gina indicando Ana Abbot e Ernesto McMillan que passavam com um grupo da Lufa-Lufa. – Ei! Ernesto! – Ernesto virou-se e caminhou até Gina.

p - Oi Gina.

p - Oi, nós estávamos pensando se você não poderia avisar ao pessoal da AD da sua casa, para nos encontrar no Três Vassouras no próximo final de semana.

p - Eu recebi a informação de que a AD tinha acabado.

p - Nós vamos... – disse Harry – oficializar o fechamento.

p - Certo então, eu falo.

p - Valeu! - disse Gina.

p Ernesto e Ana voltaram para a mesa da Lufa-lufa.

p - Agora é só falar com alguém da Corvinal.- disse Gina.

p - Pode deixar que eu aviso – disse Hermione -, tem reunião de monitores hoje.

p - Certo, e eu aviso ao pessoal da Grifinória. – disse Rony

p - Pode ir preparando o discurso- disse Gina sorrindo e hipnotizando Harry.

p A semana passou voando mais rápido que uma Firebolt e o passei á Hogsmead que sempre serviu para os alunos comprarem presentes para o Natal chegou. A reunião no três vassouras tinha sido marcada para as quatro da tarde, Hermione fez questão de chegar às três para guardar lugar para tantas pessoas, afinal, o Três Vassouras era muito movimentado e colocar a AD ali dentro não seria uma tarefa quase impossível. As quatro horas chegaram junto com os integrantes da AD. Desde de Neville Longbottom a Zacarias Smith. Até mesmo Cho Chang apareceu, o que não causou alteração nenhuma no estômago de Harry. Ele descobriu que não sentia mais nada pela garota que lhe deu um sorriso não muito bem retribuído por Harry.

p - Você está me convencendo que merece a Gina. – disse Hermione, Harry sorriu.

p - Bem, - começou Gina para espanto de Harry – nó chamamos vocês aqui para oficializarmos o encerramento da AD. Harry, continue por favor.

p - Fechamento?! – disse Miguel Corner

p - É. – respondeu Harry – Eu estive pensando, e todos devemos concordar, que a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é bastante boa e suas aulas totalmente práticas inutilizaram os serviços da Armada de Dumbledore.

p - Tá brincando, cara! – disse Lino Jordan – Agora que vai ser importante! A segunda guerra começou!

p - Eh. – disse Susana Bones – E o propósito da AD é bem diferente do das aulas de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Por mais que a professora Withbourne nos ensine a prática, na AD é diferente, o propósito não é nos defender das artes das trevas, mas sim de Lord Voldemort.

p - Não tinha pensado por esse lado... – disse Harry.

p - É, cara, - disse Rony concordando com eles – pensando bem, a AD é uma mistura de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com o clube dos duelos que nós nunca tivemos.

p - Vocês estão querendo continuar com as aulas de defesa? – perguntou Harry incrédulo.

p - Isso.- disse Gina com um brilho no olhar que Harry reconhecia como uma das idéias mirabolantes da garota – E se você pedisse a Dumbledore par oficializar o grupo e abrí-lo para o resto da escola?

p - Boa idéia Gina! – disse Hermione – Não vejo por que Dumbledore recusaria.

p - Pode ser. – disse Harry considerando a idéia – Falarei com ele hoje mesmo.

p Ao tocar no nome de Dumbledore, Harry lembrou que esquecera de novo de falar com ele no momento pedido, mas que hoje mesmo falaria da AD e aproveitaria para saber o que o Diretor queria com ele.

p - Então é isso. – disse Hermione – A reunião de fechamento da Armada de Dumbledore acabou servindo para fortalecê-la.

p - Tudo bem então. – disse Harry – Vocês ainda têm os falsos galeões? – houve uma manifestação em concordância. – Então informarei a data e a hora desse mesmo jeito.

p - Ainda usaremos a sala precisa? – perguntou Cho

p - Sim.- disse Harry preferindo não olhar muito para Cho - Declaro esta reunião encerrada. – concluiu ele. Todos levantaram e se dirigiram à porta do Três Vassouras menos ele, Gina, Rony e Hermione.

p - Cara. Tava dando até pena da Cho. – disse Rony em um comentário infeliz – Você nem se quer olhou para a cara dela... ai! – Hermione deu um forte beliscão em Rony- Quero dizer... o que vocês acham de irmos mais cedo para o castelo e falar com Dumbledore?

p - Vamos. – disse Hermione.

p Eles entraram no castelo e foram diretamente para a Sala do diretor, chegando em frente à mesma Harry se deu conta de que não fazia a mínima idéia de qual era a senha.

p - Alguém sabe a senha? – perguntou Harry

p - Caramelo incha-língua. – disse Gina fazendo a parede à frente deles se abrir e desvendar uma espécie de escada rolante em caracol por onde os quatro subiram.

p - Como você sabia? – perguntou Rony

p - Ouvi Fred e Jorge conversando com o prof. Dumbledore, ele disse que tinha feito uma homenagem a nova loja dos gêmeos.

p Não era a única homenagem aos gêmeos Weasley em Hogwarts, o pântano portátil que eles haviam deixado de lembrança seguido de uma fantástica escapatória de Dolores Umbridge, havia virado o monumento Fred e Jorge Weasley.

p Harry bateu à porta para anunciar sua chegada e entrou.

p - Professor Dumbledore?

p - Entrem, entrem. Em que posso ajudá-los? – perguntou Dumbledore em seu tom bondoso de sempre – Sentem-se por favor.

p - Bom, - começou Hermione – nós estávamos pensando, e... bem... o senhor lembra da AD, não é?

p - E como poderia me esquecer?

p - Bom, - continuou Hermione corando ligeiramente – nós queríamos saber se o senhor poderia nos apoiar para continuar com o grupo e abri-lo para o resto da escola.

p - Mas este ano nós temos uma professora decente de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

p Harry narrou toda a reunião que acabara de acontecer e a relutância dos intefgrantes a acabar com a AD.

p - Proposta interessante. – disse Dumbledore parecendo interessado – Por que não, não é mesmo? Irei comunicar à escola depois das férias, sim? Onde vocês esperam encontrar-se?

p - Semestre passado nós usávamos a sala precisa. – respondeu Harry.

p - Não acho apropriado. Que tal uma das salas vazias e espaçosas nas masmorras?

p - Parece perfeito. –disse Gina sorrindo para Harry que retribuiu o sorriso sem problemas.

p - Obrigada professor. – disse Rony

p - Tudo bem Ronald. Vocês poderiam fazer o favor de se retirar agora? Não quero ser grosso mas tenho uma coisinha para tratar com Harry.

p Eles assentiram e se retiraram.

p - Encontro vocês na sala comunal. – disse Harry

p - Harry, - disse Dumbledore agora sério – você deve estar se perguntando o que tão importante eu tenho tentado falar com você desde o começo das aulas.

p - Sim , senhor. Eu queria me desculpar por não ter comparecido.

p - É exatamente esse o ponto Harry, na verdade, não existe um assunto específico para tratar com você. O fato, é que Voldemort, mesmo que você não perceba, está bem mais presente na sua mente do que sempre esteve. Eu só pedi a sua presença regular à minha para saber se tem acontecido algo de estranho.

Harry hesitou, mas resolveu resolveu não falar nada sobre seus sonhos e sobre o amuleto.

p - Não, senhor.

p - Tem certeza?

p - Tenho.

p - Qualquer problema não hesite em me procurar, Harry.

p - O.K.

p - Pode se retirar.

p Harry saiu da sala do diretor e foi direto para a sala comunal onde teve de narrar toda a conversa para Rony, Gina e Hermione. Eles ficaram conversando até altas horas e foram se deitar.

p Domingo amanheceu e Harry não se demorou para levantar, tomou café na companhia de Rony e os dois voltaram para a sala comunal onde encontraram Gina e Hermione brincando com Bichento.

p - Vocês vão passar o Natal em casa? – perguntou Harry à Gina.

p - Rony não te contou? Mamãe falou que era mais seguro permanecermos em Hogwarts.

p Neste momento uma coruja das torres entro na sala e posou em cima do sofá onde Harry se sentara.


	14. capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

- É do Hagrid – gritou, mas pelo jeito só Gina ouviu já que Rony e Hermione saíram de fininho e já estavam se amassando num canto do salão comunal.

_É melhor ver o q ta escrito aqueles dois não nem querer saber o que é.-Disse Gina._

Harry abriu a carta e leu:

"Caro Harry,

Houve um imprevisto aqui e não poderei ir ao colégio esse final de semana então peço que você vá a minha cabana e dê comida ao Canino se quiser pode ficar lá um pouco e quando quiser ficar sozinho nesses tempos tão sombrios peço que o primeiro lugar que procure seja a minha casa.

Abraço Hagrid."

- Acho que nem adianta chamar esses dois eles não se desgrudam nem com um machado. - Disse Harry divertido - Bom acho que eu vou indo se não aquele cachorro morre de fome

- Harry!!!

- Que?

- Eh...Bem será que eu poderia ir com você eu num to afim de ficar segurando vela para esse dois.

- Claro vamos.

Chegando na cabana Canino veio correndo e pulou em cima dos sois fazendo com que eles caíssem no chão.

- Desnutrido esse cachorro num fica - Brincou Harry enquanto ajudava Gina a se levantar o simples toque das mãos já fez com que seu sangue corresse mais rápido nas veias.

- Obrigada -Disse ela com a voz doce e melodiosa.

- Disponha -Disse ele fazendo uma reverência de brincadeira.

O armário onde ficava a comida do Canino era muito alto e nenhum dos dois alcançava então Harry teve a grande idéia de dar pezinho para Gina subir e pegar .Claro que a idéia foi um desastre assim que ela pegou a comida se desequilibrou e deixou o saco cair no chão e espalhando a comida por quase toda a casa Harry se desequilibrou e caiu no chão em cima de Gina seus rostos a milímetros de distancia sua respirações descompassadas Harry pensou que a qualquer minuto ele poderia fazer uma besteira estava se segurando para não beijar aqueles lábios vermelhos que havia tempo lhe tirava o sono mas quando abaixou os olhos não conseguiu mais se segurar e colou os lábios no dela no começo foi um toque tímido e ele já ia se afastar inventando uma desculpa quando sentiu que ela retribuía então o toque simples foi se aprofundando Harry já não tinha mais controle simplesmente não conseguia parar de beijá-la foi quando a razão voltou a cabeça de ambos e eles se afastaram ofegantes. Gina disse uma desculpa qualquer que ele sequer ouviu e saiu da cabana Harry ficou lá um tempo e sem esquecer o que aconteceu voltou para o castelo quando passou pelo salão principal nem parou ele queria simplesmente ficar no dormitório e nunca mais sair de lá chegando no dormitório masculino ele apenas pensou que com certeza aquele beijo não iria ajudar muito nos seus sonhos com ela e sem ao menos perceber que no dormitório das meninas Gina pensava a mesma coisa. Mas ele não podia ficar assim, tinha que falar para alguém se não explodiria! Rony?... Não mesmo! Não queria nem imaginar o ataque de ciúmes que ele daria! Só havia uma pessoa: Mione.

Ele desceu para o salão comunal e encontrou Mione lendo pela enésima vez "Hogwarts: uma história." ( a desculpa da vez é que ela teria visto algo sobre um tipo de amuleto no livro e queria verificar qual era), e dessa vez, graças a Deus, sozinha.

- Mione... eu.. eu.. preciso... fa...falar com... com você. – Onde fora parar sua voz?

- Já vi que a coisa é séria! Melhor... que tal uma volta pelo lago?

- Ótima idéia!!!

Eles sentaram perto do lago, agora congelado.

- Pode falar. – disse Mione muito interessada. Harry até pensou em fingir esquecer o que tinha para falar, mas Mione estava realmente preocupada e ele achou que seria uma desfeita muito grande levá-la até o lago para "esquecer" o que tinha à falar.

- Bem... Primeiro eu vou te pedir para nunca, jamais contar ao Rony.

- Certo. Deixa eu adivinhar. O que você fez com a Gina? – perguntou ela assustada.

- Não! – disse Harry – Nada que você esteja pensando que eu fiz.

- O quê então?

- Eu... eu... be..

- Fala logo!

- EubeijeiaGinanacabanadoHagrid!

- O quê?

- Eu...

- Não?!

- Sério.

- Mesmo?!

- Por que eu falaria uma mentira tão cruel?

- Não é cruel, Harry; É maravilhosa! – Hermione começou a aplaudir descontroladamente.

- Mione, será que dá para você ser menos discreta? – perguntou ele sarcasticamente.

- Desculpe. Mas... e aí?

- E aí o quê?

- Você e ela.

- Estamos muito constrangidos para olharmos um para a cara do outro.

- Ah! Fala sério! Não houve mais nada? Quero dizer, por que você não chama ela para sair?

- Nem pensar! Da última vez foi um desastre total e também, Hogsmead só depois das férias de Natal.

E era verdade, Harry não tinha vontade nem de lembra como tinha sido seu último encontro, se é que se pode chamar aquilo de encontro. Não queria ferir Gina. Por falar em encontro, ele lembrou-se do beijo que dera em Cho, para falar verdade nem se comparava ao beijo de Gina. Algum tipo de química ocorreu naquele momento, alguma coisa mágica! Harry sentiu que ele a beijou de uma forma diferente também, algo mais caloroso. " É bem melhor quando a pessoa não está chorando!" Pensou ele. Mas, e Gina? Será que ainda gostava dele?

- Harry, eu sei o que está pensando. E só há um meio de descobrir.

- Já falei que não, O.K.?

- Tudo bem. Mas facilitaria muito as coisas.

- Eu vou deixar... como posso dizer... as coisas fluírem naturalmente. Eu fiz besteira, ouviu? Nunca deveria ter beijado ela! Para falar a verdade, nunca deveria ter ao menos pensado que poderia gostar dela. Ela é a Gina, só a Gina, a irmã do meu melhor amigo. É isso. Vou desistir disso tudo agora mesmo.

- Você não pode estar falando sério!

- Mione, eu nunca falei tão sério. Gina não me merece, merece alguém melhor. E outra, você já pensou o perigo que ela está correndo só por ter se tornado minha amiga?

- Harry, não seja burro! Você gosta da Gina? Seja sincero.

- Não! Bem... Gosto.

- Então não desiste, vai! Você tem que ver os seus olhos quando fala nela. Eles brilham. Pensa bem e não faz besteira. Tenho que ir. Marquei com o Rony para jantarmos juntos.

- Você gosta mesmo dele, não é?

- Gosto. Muito!

- Deve ser legal... gostar de uma pessoa que sente o mesmo por você.

- É por isso que você deve falar com a Gina, Harry. Agora vamos.

Harry não viu Gina no jantar e nem no dia seguinte quando a maior parte da escola foi para casa passar o feriado. Mas, para surpresa de Harry, o castelo continuou cheio.

- Os pais dos alunos acham que eles estão mais seguros perto de Dumbledore. – explicou Gina que optara por fingir que nada acontecera em relação ao ocorrido na cabana de Hagrid e Harry, não perdendo a oportunidade, aproveitou a deixa.

- Até que fim esse povo está começando a raciocinar!

- Pois é!

Os dias que se sucederam passaram rapidamente e enfim chegou o Natal. Devido ao grande número de alunos que permaneceram no castelo, Dumbledore resolvera promover um banquete na véspera do dia vinte e cinco de dezembro com direito a discurso.

Continua...


	15. capítulo 15

Capítulo 15 – A pergunta p 

E o discurso não curto, mas longo e muito informativo.

- Este Natal será especial. – disse Dumbledore – Estamos no meio de uma guerra e não podemos nos deixar levar pelas aparências. Anos de trevas voltaram e isso é o caos para toda a comunidade bruxa. Volto a dar o aviso de que nós temos escolhas à fazer e deveremos sempre, não só agora mas em toda a nossa vida, escolher entre o certo e o fácil. Eu peço que não nos esqueçamos disso e que façamos a escolha certa. Agora, tenho uns avisos para dar, mas acho que posso fazer isso depois do banquete porque estou tonto só de pensar na ótima comida que nos espera. – concluiu ele batendo as mãos e fazendo travessas e mais travessas fartas de pernis, milho, doces e todo o tipo de coisa.

- O que você acha que ele quis dizer com isso? – perguntou Rony.

- Eu não sei.... – respondeu Mione.

- Mas tem algo à ver com Voldemort. – concluiu Rony obviamente.

- Mas é claro que tem à ver com Voldemort! Com quem você queria que tivesse à ver? O coelhinho da Páscoa?! – disse Hermione maldosamente.

- Vocês não vão brigar agora, não é mesmo? – perguntou Harry com tédio. Mas para o seu espanto, e pelo que pode ver o de Gina também, eles não começaram a brigar. Quando chegou a vez de Hermione revidar Rony à beijou, o que fez cessar a briga instantaneamente.

- Por que vocês não namoram desde o primeiro ano? – perguntou Gina – eu aposto que muitas brigas poderiam ter sido terminadas dessa forma, antes mesmo de acabar.

- Tem razão. – concordou Harry pegando uma coxa de pernil e colocando em seu prato junto com as batatas assadas.

- Engraçadinho. – disse Hermione sarcasticamente.

A comida que estava nas travessas foram devoradas e trocadas por tortas, pavês, biscoitos e chocolates que Harry suspeitou ser da Dedos de Mel. À meia-noite todo os vestígios de doces desapareceram e o Grande Salão se encheu de fogos de artifício Doutor Filibusteiro. E todos desejaram "Feliz - Natal" uns aos outros. Logo Dumbledore começou a falar e todos se calaram.

- Feliz Natal à todos! Antes que todos voltem para seus dormitórios, quero dar alguns avisos.

" O ano passado organizou-se em Hogwarts um grupo de defesa secreto, mas conhecido como: A AD, Armada de Dumbledore. Mas foi tragicamente desfeito pela ex-Alta inquisidora. Porém, o líder do grupo, o Sr. Harry Potter me pediu que, este ano, o grupo fosse oficializado e aberto para toda a escola. Peço à quem quiser entrar para o grupo que envie um formulário através do correio coruja para o Sr. Potter."

Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione entreolharam-se assustados. Se Dumbledore tinha dito o que Harry imaginava que tinha dito, precisariam de muitas outars providências e para receber os formulários ele precisaria ter uma coisa que à muito não tinha: Organização. Mas essa parte ele sabia que poderia contar Hermione e Gina.

- Harry! Isso será maravilhoso! Com Dumbledore nós podemos ter aulas quase diárias. – disse Hermione.

- Isso vai ser impossível! – disse Harry – temos agora quatro casas, ou seja, quatro times de Quadribol. E não se esqueça que o 1° jogo será na segunda semana de janeiro.

- Será que alguém da Sonserina vai se candidatar? - perguntou Rony descrente. Mas sua pergunta não foi respondida pois Dumbledore recomeçara a falar.

- Outro aviso que tenho a dar é que estive conversando com todo o corpo docente e decidimos que, devido a grande estadia de alunos na escola para estas férias, realizaremos um baile na virada do ano para o quarto ano em diante – houveram vários muxoxos de reprovação do terceiro ano para baixo - , portanto, preparem suas vestes à rigor. Por enquanto é só isso. Feliz Natal e uma boa noite de sono.

Baile? Ele disse baile?! Harry já tinha os treinos, a AD, e agora uma tarefa dificílima: arranjar um par para ir ao baile. Embora sua maior vontade fosse chamar Gina. Ele teve que se segurar. Ainda não sabia se iria fundo ou não com Gina. Se vocês estão achando que Harry não pensou no assunto, estão muito enganados. Harry andava tendo até pesadelos com isso. Ele imaginava Voldemort usando Gina como isca para atrair Harry, via Rony desmanchando sua amizade com ele; Vira até Gina morta (esse foi o pior deles, só conseguiu dormir novamente depois de passar meia-hora em baixa do chuveiro).

Ele balançou a cabeça a fim de que todos os pensamentos que o atormentavam fossem embora. Em quanto ao baile, pensaria nisso mais tarde, estavam de férias.

Harry subiu e despediu-se de Gina e Hermione na sala comunal e foi para o dormitório masculino, despiu-se e foi dormir, mas antes que o fizesse, Rony perguntou:

- Quem você tem em mente?

- Para quê?

- Para te acompanhar no baile. – Ele tinha esquecido que o único sem par era ele. Rony provavelmente irá com a Mione e eu... não sei. – responde! – disse Rony tirando-o do transe.

- Ahn? Ah! Sim! Quer dizer, acho que...a pessoa que eu quero chamar não vai quere ie comigo.

- Que chato. – disse Rony solidário e assim foram todos dormir.

Harry acordou no meio da noite para mandar os presentes para seus devidos donos quando teve uma idéia: " já que vou ter que chamar alguém para ir ao baile, melhor ser alguém de quem eu goste. Quer dizer, goste de... de conversar.- disse ele se concertando, mas porque enganar a si mesmo? – O.K.! Tudo bem! Eu admito... Que eu goste de verdade?" Ele abriu o pacote do presente que comprara para Gina ( uma caixa com os bombons mais finos da Dedos de Mel) e escorregou por ele um pergaminho escrito:

" Quer ir ao Baile comigo? Não aceito não como resposta!

Feliz Natal,

Harry."

Talvez ela respondesse, talvez não... mas havia uma grande chance de responder que sim. Saberia logo que acordasse pela manhã e desejasse Feliz Natal. "Feliz?" Perguntou ele desanimado. Iria depender da resposta de uma ruivinha que dormia no dormitório do outro lado da torre.

Decidindo que precisava dormir, ele despachou Edwiges e voltou para a cama.


	16. capítulo 16

Capítulo 16 –

Harry acordou com Rony pulando em sua cama.

- Ei, acorda! - disse Rony empurrando Harry da cama Rony

- Rony, eu juro que se você fizer isso de novo eu te mato!

- Feliz natal pra você também! - Harry riu e viu a pilha de presentes que tinha ganhado, uma pilha bem maior que a de Rony para falar a verdade. Rony pareceu ter lido seus pensamentos, pois logo em seguida falou: "presentes de suas fãs senhor Potter?".

- Ah, cala a boca! - disse Harry jogando uma almofada em Rony que logo fez a mesma coisa e ambos começaram uma guerra logo depois da mesma, enquanto Rony tomava banho, Harry abriu seus presentes. Ele pode ver que ao lado de sua cama, no chão haviam vários presentes de vários tamanhos, assim como Rony, Dino, Simas e Neville; era o maior número de presentes que já recebera até hoje. Ganhou um livro de Hermione (A defesa contra ataca – Miranda Goshawk) uma réplica dos Chuddley Cannons que voa de verdade de Rony; um Kit professor, que incluía até uma lousa portátil, de Hagrid um Kit mata aula de luxo, dos Gêmeos Weasley um livro de Tonks e outro de Lupin, um caldeirão novo de Mundungo, um par de meias de Dobby e uma caixa enorme de feijõesinhos de todos os sabores de Quim. Esses foram os presentes que esperava ganhar, pois tinham muitos outros que, mesmo com remetente, Harry não fazia a mínima idéia de quem eram, almofadas em formato de coração, bichinhos de pelúcia e várias outras coisas meigas com cartinhas melosas e pessoas que se identificavam como suas fãs (depois que Harry deixou de ser conhecido como louco e egocêntrico, vivia recebendo esse tipo de "coisas"). Quando Harry achou que já havia aberto todos os presentes, viu que faltava um, um pacote muito delicado, vermelho e dourado que estava debaixo do montinho de presentes. Harry abriu desembrulhou o pacote e viu que dentro do mesmo estavam cheios de pomos-de-ouro e uma cartinha.

"Harry,

Feliz Natal, esses pomos-de-ouro são comestíveis, a mais nova especialidade de Fred e Jorge. Mas não coma muito se não você vai ter uma certa "dificuldade" de ficar preso ao chão, eu aconselharia três ou quatro por vez.

Gina.".

- O que você ganhou da Mione? – perguntou Harry vendo que Rony saíra do banho.

- Um livro.

- Ó! – disse Harry sendo sarcástico novamente – Sério? Qual?

- Não ria! – disse Rony em tom de aviso.

- O.K.

- Hogwarts: Uma história. – disse Rony fazendo os olhos de Harry marejarem – O.K., pode rir.

- Huahuahuahuahuha!

- Tá, chega.

- Tudo bem.- Voltando seus pensamentos para águas menos perigosas, Harry lembrou-se do convite que enviara a Gina. Será que ela aceitaria?

Rony ainda emburrado disse que ia descer para se encontrar com Mione. Harry concordou e entrou no chuveiro. Quando ele saiu do banho e entrou no quarto só de toalha e percebeu que tinha alguém lá. Era Gina. Ambos coraram quando se deram conta da situação que se encontravam. Gina disse qualquer coisa que Harry não entendeu e saiu. Ainda meio tonto ele se trocou e desceu...Lá embaixo Gina estava esperando por ele que se sentou ao seu lado ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor por alguns minutos até ela decidir cortar o silêncio...

- E aí? Muitos presentes?

- Uhum - disse ele - e você?

- Também, mas um em especial me agradou muito.

- E qual foi?

- O seu!

- Você gostou?

- Muito.

- Que bom.- disse – Então, você... Quer ir ao baile comigo?

- Nada me faria mais feliz Sr. Potter.

- Então é melhor descermos pro café Srta. Weasley - disse ele levantado e estendendo-lhe o braço, ela levantou, pegou o braço dele e ambos desceram para o café.

Harry esperou ansioso pelo dia do baile, afinal, ele iria com Gina. Ansiou tanto que esse dia chegou.

Harry e Rony, que estava usando suas novas vestes a rigor, estavam esperando pelas duas até que ouviram passos da escada e Gina e Mione apareceram. Mione estava com um vestido branco de alças finas até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos aberto lateralmente. Rony perdeu o fôlego à vela, foi até ela e disse:

- Ah... Harry se importa se eu for à frente com a Mione? A gente guarda lugar para você.

- Claro que não. – respondeu Harry. – Mione, sabe se a Gina está descendo?

- Já.

- O quÊ? – perguntou Rony – A Gina vai com você?

- É.

- Por que você não me disse ?

- Por que eu sabia que você ia dar um ataque igualzinho a esse que está dando agora.

- Muito engraçado... Quais são as suas intenções com a minha irmã?

- Bom, já que você perguntou, eu estava pensando em fugirmos para casar em Las Vegas. O que você acha? – perguntou Harry divertido.

- Não seria uma má idéia. – disse uma voz bem atrás de Rony. Era Gina com um vestido longo azul-escuro frente-única. – Vamos? – perguntou ela, mas Harry não conseguiu responder, estava travado. Gina estava magnífica. Nem de perto aquela menininha mimada, mas uma dama.

- Gina... Você... Você... Está linda!

- Obrigada. – disse ela corando – Na verdade Mione me ajudou muito, ela cismou que eu precisava estar linda.

Harry olhou para Mione que piscou para ele ao lado de um Rony ainda encucado e disse de um jeito que só Harry escutou: "Aproveita!". Harry fez que sim e desceram em direção ao Grande Salão.

Dumbledore havia lançado um feitiço aquecedor no Salão onde não passavam dos 25°C, e lá estavam elas novamente: As Esquisitonas, fazendo a alegria da galera. Na hora em que entraram no Salão estava tocando uma música animada e Gina puxou Harry para o meio da pista de dança e eles dançaram, quer dizer, Gina estava dançando e Harry tentando acompanhá-la. A música acabou e logo começou um ritmo lento e Harry pediu a ela que sentassem. Ele não achava que era o momento para dançar coladinho à menina, poderia tomar decisões precipitadas.

- Gina, vamos nos sentar agora?

- Mas já?

- Eh... Eu estou com fome. – mentiu ele.

- Tem razão. – eles se sentaram e Harry pediu ao seu próprio prato batatas fritas.

- É isso que são as batatas que os trouxas comem?

- Você nunca comeu batatas fritas?

- Nam...

- Quer uma?

- Claro! – Harry pegou o garfo, espetou duas batatas e passou o garfo para Gina que levou à boca.

- Isso é bom! Vou pedir isso também! – então disse "batatas fritas" e as mesmas apareceram em seu prato. – Como vão os formulários da AD? – perguntou ela puxando assunto.

- Ainda não recebi nenhum, mas isso não quer dizer nada, afinal, ainda estamos de férias. Mas e você? Vai prestar NOM's este ano não vai?

- Er... Eu to tentando esquecer. – disse ela divertida – Mas não diz isso para a Mione.

- Pode deixar. – disse Harry rindo e olhando para a pista onde Rony dançava animado com Hermione. – Quer dançar? – perguntou ele espantado consigo mesmo.

- Claro! – respondeu Gina radiante.

Havia começado uma música lenta, e Harry achou que era a hora, ele não poderia adiar aquilo por muito mais tempo, tinha que fazê-lo e tinha que ser agora. Eles ficaram no meio da pista, Harry enlaçou a cintura da menina que por sua vez colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Como era bom ficar perto de Gina! Seu aroma adocicado, sua pele macia, ele não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo até que uma voz em sua cabeça disse: " Pergunte... Vamos, pergunte logo antes que a música acabe.", " Certo." Respondeu outra voz.

- Gina?

- Que foi? – perguntou ela interessada.

- Se eu te perguntar uma coisa você responde?

- Por que não?

- Bom... Você... Você... – ele não podia perguntar do nada, tinha que acontecer um certo 'clima' – Quer sair e tomar um ar lá fora?

- Tá. – disse ela – Primeiro, vamos voltar lá na mesa porque está frio lá fora e eu preciso do meu casaco.

- Tudo bem. – eles pegaram os casacos e saíram pelas portas de carvalho do castelo em direção aos jardins congelados. Eles andaram até o lago e sentaram à sua margem observando o céu, que mesmo nublado não perdia o seu brilho.

Uma das meninas que dividiam o dormitório com Gina passou com Denis Creevey pela beira do lago e foram para trás de uma árvore.

- Como essas meninas podem ser tão fúteis? – perguntou ela com raiva rasgando o silêncio que caia sobre os terrenos da escola – Como podem ser tão 'vagabas'? Depois me chamam de 'mulher-macho' só por que eu não gosto de ficar com um garoto a cada dia. Existe uma diferença muito grande em não querer ser vadia e ser mulher.

- Para falar a verdade, eu prefiro você assim. Gostar de Quadribol é uma qualidade que poucas garotas adquirem. – confessou Harry.

- E existe algo no mundo melhor que Quadribol? – perguntou Gina olhando no fundo dos olhos de Harry e ele achou que não havia melhor momento.

- Claro que existe!

- Ah, eh? O que, por exemplo?

- Você. – disse ele olhando fundo nos olhos de Gina. E pra quê?... Daí em diante, Harry se sentiu como se os lábios de Gina fossem um imã que o puxavam com enorme intensidade. Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu a respiração da menina muito próxima. Estava perto demais... De repente um toque e não resistiu à tentação, passou suas mão pelos cabelos da garota para que chegassem mais perto. Um beijo tímido aconteceu, mas foi rápido demais.

- Gina! – Harry se levantou rapidamente e correu ao encontro da garota até que conseguiu alcançá-la às portas do castelo. – Por que está fugindo? – perguntou ele encabulado.

- Não, Harry. Não de novo. Não brinca comigo, tá? Você queria um beijo? Já tem! Agora vai embora e me deixa em paz.

- Por que eu iria embora se tudo o que eu quero é ficar do teu lado? – perguntou ele espantado consigo mesmo. De onde tirara aquelas palavras? – Gina, eu vou fazer uma pergunta e quero que você responda com todo o seu coração. – ela assentiu – Quer namorar comigo? – o silêncio pairou no ar. Por que ela não estava respondendo? Ele fez menção de repetir a pergunta, mas antes que o fizesse Gina colocou os dedos em seus lábios e beijou-o, como o beijo de Gina era... Era... Por que estava deitado em uma cama onde foi Gina? Cadê a festa?

- Gente, ele tá acordando! – gritou uma voz feminina meiga e doce, era a voz de Gina. – Harry, você está bem?

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele confuso. – Eu estava sonhando?

- Não. – disse Gina corando – Aconteceu realmente, mas você desmaiou do nada, Harry. Não faça isso de novo Potter! Você quase me matou de susto. Foi como se sua energia estivesse sendo sugada. Pensei até que o problema fosse comigo, mas, sabe... Nunca aconteceu nada com... Bom você entendeu.

- Que horas são?

- Dez e meia da manhã e hoje é dia primeiro mocinho.

- Pra falar a verdade, eu to me sentindo muito mal, uma dor horrível.

- Que foi Harry? Fala homem de Deus! Assim você me deixa preocupada. Onde tá doendo?

- Aqui. – disse Harry com a mão no coração. – Você não me respondeu a pergunta que eu te fiz. – disse ele marotamente.

- Ah! Aquela pergunta? – ela se curvou e deu um beijo envolvente em Harry – Isso te responde?

- Não. Acho que preciso de mais um.

- Nada disso! Você está doente e precisa descansar.

- Como se fosse um sacrifício muito grande te beijar! – disse ele fazendo Gina sorrir radiante.

De repente a porta da enfermaria se abriu com força e uma Hermione acompanhada por um Rony emburrado e ciumento entraram pela porta.

* * *

**Nota da autora:::::::::::::::::**

Genteee! A fic está chegando em um ponto interessante, né? Vlw pelas reviwes mas eu queru , ñ dá pra saber o q escrever sem saber o q vcs querem q eu escreva. Só assim todos vão ficar felizes, hehehe. Mas brigadão pelas reviwes e vou responder algumas blz?

_Carol Malfoy Potter_ : Se o q vc queria era H/G esse cap foi maravilhoso, né? Vlw pelos elogios carol! Comente .

_Ginny Wright_: Ser colocada entre as melhores fics qvc jah leu é um elogio e tanto p/ mim. Espero continuar fazendo vc gostar dela. Gostou donovu cap? comenta aê.

_Marcia _Figg: com certeza q estorinha D/G jah encheram o saco! O Malfoy ñ gosta da Gina, pelo menos na minha fic e eu espero q nos livros tb ñ, mas se alguma hora ele tentar alguma coisa vai ser p/ deixar o Harry p da vida!!! Se eu fosse vc prestava atenção em outra pessoa q pode estragar o namorico dos dois. Ups! Võ ficar na minha, hehehe.

_Mary:_ Migaaaaa, vlw pelos elogios e boa sorte com sua nova fic, hehehe!


	17. capítulo 17

Capítulo 17 -

- O que exatamente aconteceu ontem à noite? – perguntou Rony entrando na Ala-hospitalar.

- Ah, Rony! Dá um tempo! – disse Hermione cansada.

- Dar um tempo! O Harry agarra a minha irmã na frente da escola toda e você pede pr... para eu dar um tempo?

- A escola toda está sabendo? – perguntou Harry

- O que você acha? O famoso Harry Potter beija a minha irmã e depois desmaia. Suas 'fãs' estão em pânico! – disse Rony maldosamente. – Você lembra quantas cartas a Mione recebeu quando aquela vaca da Skeeter escreveu que vocês estavam namorando? Pois é! A minha irmã recebeu o dobro!

- Dá para parar de me chamar de 'minha irmã' como se você fosse meu dono? – perguntou Gina chateada – Tudo bem que você é meu irmão mas não pode viver a minha vida por mim! Eu não falei nada quando você começou a namorar a Mione, e até apoiei o namoro de vocês. Não dá pra você fazer o mesmo? – e saiu correndo pela porta da enfermaria. Harry quis ir atrás dela mas Rony o empurrou de volta na cama.

- Deixa que eu vou. – disse Rony vermelho de fúria seguindo Gina.

Com toda essa agitação Harry esqueceu de uma pergunta que voltou à sua cabeça.

- Por que eu desmaiei? – perguntou ele à Hermione.

- Nós perguntamos à Madame Pomfrey e ela não soube explicar a razão...

- Por que será que eu não estou impressionado? – perguntou Harry sarcástico.

- Você viu... alguma coisa sobre o... V-Voldemort?

- Não, mas eu senti uma coisa estranha... Foi como se eu passasse algo... de dentro de mim... para a Gina.

- Como assim?

- Foi com se... como se ela sugasse tudo de dentro de mim.

- Como os dementadores?

- Não exatamente igual, mas parecido. Não foi minha felicidade. Eu me senti... vazio, oco. Como se eu perdesse minha força na hora em que eu... que eu a... beijei. – falou Harry enrubescendo.

- Acha que o problema pode ser com a Gina?

- Não...

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Bom, eu... já tinha ... beijadoelaantes. – disse ele rápido - e não aconteceu nada.

- Se eu fosse você, iria direto em Dumbledore.

Harry lembrou-se que Dumbledore dissera que o procurasse se algo estranho acontecesse.

- Eu vou.

- Então vai logo. Madame Pomfrey falou que você está liberado.

Hermione o acompanhou até a torre da Grifinória.

- Vai falar com Dumbledore agora? – perguntou ela solidária.

- Vou, mas vou procurar a Gi primeiro.

- Vai procurar a 'Gi'é? – perguntou ela rindo e deixando Harry desconcertado.

- Você acha que eu não escuto você chamando o Rony de ' meu ruivinho' – disse ele fazendo uma cara de apaixonado.

- Tudo bem, nem eu toco mais no assunto nem você.

- Feito. – disse Harry ao mesmo tempo que girava os calcanhares em direção ao lago, lugar preferido de Gina. Ele atravessou os terrenos da escola congelados e a viu ao lado de Rony.

- Hem. -Ele pigarreou para anunciar sua presença ( o trauma daquele pigarro havia passado)

- Harry- disse Gina alegre – o Rony tem algo para te dizer. – e deu um cutucão em Rony.

- Er... cara, foi mal. Eu não queria te ofender nem nadaé só que, digamos que eu não tô acostumado a dar uma de irmão mais velho.

- Tudo bem. – disse Harry, ele sabia que Rony estava blefando quando entrou daquele jeito na Ala-hospitalar, ele conhecia Rony tempo bastante para saber que o choque de algumas situações o tiram do sério, mas depois ele sempre esfria a cabeça.

- Agora, deixa eu ir que eu tenho certeza que vocês tem muito o que 'conversar'. Juízo. – disse ele se dirigindo ao castelo.

- O mesmo para você! – disse Harry

- Finalmente sós! – disse Gina divertida dando um selinho em Harry.

- Gi, temos que falar de uma coisa séria.

- E o que é?

- Ontem...

- Você desmaiar não foi o único fato extraordinário. Eu também me senti estranha, como se estivesse fortalecida por dentro, alguma coisa muito forte. Relaxa, quero dizer, você desmaiar não é nenhuma novidade, e eu me sentir mais forte depois de te beijar também não. – disse ela passando a mão carinhosamente pela face de Harry. Era tão bom aquela sensação de carinho que Gina o passava. Ele a beijou calorosamente. De repente sentiu uma pedra bater em suas costas. Uma voz arrastada cortou a ar.

- E não sei qual dos dois tem o pior gosto. Weasley, namorando o Potter, tudo bem que só em ter o nome: Weasley, não deixa um mercado muito grande. E você Potter, pensei que sendo o último membro de sua família fosse procurar alguém que valesse à pena. A família Weasley vai manchar o nome de sua família que já não vai tão bem assim.

- Cala boca, Malfoy! Se o que você chama família honrada é ter um pai aliado a Voldemort e atirado em Azkaban por um grupo de adolescentes, bom sua família é honradíssima! – disse Harry fazendo Gina rir – Vamos, o ar está fedendo!

- Realmente, está insuportável! – disse Gina fazendo cara de nojo – A propósito Pansy, querida, tem alguma coisa verde bem no meio do seu dente.

Pansy Parkinson ficou vermelha e começou a remexer a bolsa atrás de um espelho.

Gina puxou Harry e eles saíram do meio da rodinha composta por Crabe, Goyle, Parkinson e Malfoy.

- Você viu a cara dela? – perguntou Gina.

- Mais um pouquinho e ela saía correndo para o castelo!

- E aí, Harry? Vai se juntar com uma Weasley e acabar com o nome da sua família? – perguntou Gina rindo.

- Acho que eu posso correr o risco. – disse Harry com jeito e beijou a menina.

- Harry! Gina! Vocês... vocês...

- Outra vez não! – disse Gina, mas ao se virarem viram que não era tão ruim assim, era Hagrid.

- Hagrid! – gritaram os dois de felicidade.

- Vocês estão namorando? Que alegria! Que alegria! Espere até Molly ficar sabendo, ela vai vibrar! Entrem, entrem – disse ele indicando a cabana – temos muito o que conversar.

Eles entraram e viram que a cabana continuava vazia, porém , ainda haviam algumas coisas, a chaleira tinha sido trazida de volta, algumas poltronas e vários outros materiais de aula.

- E aí, Hagrid? Como vão as coisas em Beauxbeatons? – perguntou Harry interessado.

- Bem, vão bem. Mas Beauxbeatons nem se compara à Hogwarts! Você acredita que Olímpia não me deixou trabalhar com Hipogrifos, Trestrálios e Esfinges? Mesmo eu lhe dizendo que treinei rigorosamente os animais!

Harry e Gina tiveram que prender o riso.

- E nem me fale da falta que me fizeram os passeios noturnos pela floresta! Eé claro, a saudade de vocês e Groupe. Mas e vocês, novidades.

- Não muitas. – disse Gina.

- O mesmo de sempre, professores chatos...

- Pelo que eu soube teve muito mais que do que aulas chatas por aqui. Dumbledore quer ver você e a Gina na sala dele e sem demoras, era isso que eu queria falar com você Harry. Eus ei que da última vez Dumbledore não foi muito sincero com você e isso teve conseqüências graves, mas eu quero que você confie em Dumbledore, Harry.

Harry olhou para Gina e viu que ela olhava dele para Hagrid com um olhar curioso.

- Lembre-se que Dumbledore é a maior ligação com o seu passado. Não devia ter dito isso... Não devia ter dito isso... – disse Hagrid.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? – perguntou Harry sabendo que uma fraqueza de Hagrid era deixar "escapar" informações valiosas.

- Sem mais perguntas! Se quiser saber de algo pergunte a Dumbledore. Agora vão tenho umas coisas para resolver na floresta.

Harry e Gina saíram da casa de Hagrid e logo começou o interrogatório.

- Por que você tem que falar com Dumbledore?

- Talvez você também tenha que ir...

- Eu...

É Gié por isso que eu receava namorar com você. Você, querendo ou não, vai ter que adotar os meus problemas que não são poucos. Eu acho melhor terminarmos tudo agora. Eu gosto muito, muito de você Gi, não quero que nada aconteça contigo, então por favor, vamos acabar tudo agora, quanto mais cedo possível e menos você saber melhor, só quero que você saiba que eu nunca senti nada por outra garota como eu sinto por você. – disse Harry decidido.

- Já acabou? – perguntou Gina com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. – Se você está pensando que eu vou parar de namorar com você para salvar a minha pele ou não sofrer está MUITO enganado! Você não percebe que eu vou ficar muito pior sem você? Se eu quiser ficar com você, terei de ficar com você inteiro, não só com a parte legal, tem que ser pacote completo e seus problemas estão no conjunto da obra. Agora deixa de ser patético e vamos ver o Professor Dumbledore. – Gina sorriu, mas Harry não resistiu e a abraçou.

- Você é menina mais linda, mais legal, mais simpática, mais ... – ele a soltou e olhou fundo nos olhos de Gina – ...você, que eu já conheci! – e deu um beijo em Gina. – agora vamos parar com a melação e ir ver o professor Dumbledore – disse ele fazendo uma falsa pose de machão.

- Ok. – disse ela dando um selinho em Harry, ele pegou a mão da menina e juntos foram até a sala do Prof. Dumbledore.


	18. capítulo 18

Capítulo - 18

p - Harry- disse Gina quando eles alcançavam a gárgula que dava passagem para a sala de Dumbledore – eu não sei exatamente o que falar...

p - Você só tem que confirmar os fatos e... e dizer o que sentiu ontem.

p - Certo. Caramelo Incha-língua. – disse Gina fazendo a gárgula se abrir e dar lugar à uma escada rolante em caracol por onde os dois subiram e bateram à porta.

p - Entre... entre... – disse Dumbledore do interior da sala.

p Gina apertou a mão de Harry com mais força o que fez Harry perceber que não estava tão acostumada à entrar na sala do diretor. Ele apertou sua mão num ato de compaixão.

p - Tudo bem, Gi. – disse ele baixinho de modo que só ela escutasse. Eles entraram na sala de Dumbledore e foram até sua escrivaninha.

p - Harry, estava esperando por sua visita.

p - Como assim? – perguntou Harry um tanto rápido – Diretor? – concertou ele.

p - Como vocês já sabem, todos os fatos em respeito a você, Harry, se espalham com uma certa facilidade por toda Hogwarts. – disse ele sorrindo. – E pelos boatos que ouvi, a senhorita Weasley também participou do tal fato. Imagino que é por isso que está presente.

p - Na verdade, diretor, vários fatos estranhos tem acontecido. Esse foi o mais evidente... – disse Gina.

p - O que aconteceu exatamente ontem à noite? – perguntou o Diretor interessado.

p - Eu desmaiei. – disse Harry mas logo depois percebeu que o Diretor já sabia do ocorrido, então complementou. – Foi estranho... Foi como se algo fosse extraído de dentro de mim, algo de grande importância. Muito parecido com o efeito que os dementadores me causam.

p - Harry, você tem alguma idéia do motivo do seu desmaio? – perguntou Dumbledore. Harry achou uma pergunta meio sem sentido. Se ele estava ali era por que não fazia idéia do por quê do desmaio.

p - Não senhor.

p - Onde o senhorita Weasley se encaixa nessa história-

p - Bom... eu... ela... nós...er... nos bei... nosbeijamos. – disse Harry corando tão furiosamente quanto Gina.

p - Harry, você e Gina terão de se sentir confortáveis agora. Eu sei que são perguntas íntimas mas, acreditem, se não fossem importantes eu não as faria. –Harry sentiu o olhar que Gina lhe lançara mas se recusou a olhá-la nos olhos – Vocês já aviam se beijado antes?

p - Já. – responderam Harry e Gina em uníssono.

p - Algo diferente aconteceu antes ou depois do beijo de ontem à noite fora o desmaio?

p Harry exitou por um instante. Concentrou-se nos fatos de ontem mas Gina foi quem respondeu.

p - Bom, senhor, o Harry me... pediu em namoro. – disse Gina que agora estava decidida a não olhar para outro lugar não fosse o braço da poltrona onde estava sentada.

p - Isso faz alguma diferença? – perguntou Harry desesperado. Será que haveria algo para impedir o seu namora? Estava tão feliz...

p - Depende da reposta que Gina der à pergunta que irei fazer e quero que responda com sinceridade. – Gina assentiu – Você sentiu algo diferente aquela noite?

p - Não exatamente. Mas... me senti fortalecida de alguma forma diferente.

p - O que isso quer dizer, diretor? – perguntou Harry apavorado

p - Tenho algumas suspeitas, Harry, mas não posso dizer nada agora. Tenho que checar algumas coisas primeiro.

p Harry saiu um tanto atordoado da sala de Dumbledore. Se Dumbledore tinha alguma suspeita, era possível que Harry esteja causando algum mal à Gina. Ele lembrou-se do ano anterior quando pensou estar sendo possuído por Lord Voldemort e tudo havia se provado errado, mas agora era diferente, ele sentira algo diferente e Gina também. Não, não podia ser! Não agora... Os dois se mantiveram calados durante todo o caminho e Harry tentou manter uma certa distância de Gina. Tinha medo de tocá-la e se chegasse mito perto não sabia se poderia resistir à tentação de abraçá-la. Eles entraram na sala comunal ainda em silêncio e se sentaram no sofá ao lado de Rony e Hermione que os olhavam preocupados.

p - Nós falamos com Hagrid. – disse Rony – Vocês... estão bem?

p Harry não respondeu e Gina seguiu seu exemplo.

p - Harry, bota para fora, você vai se sentir melhor.

p Harry não respondeu novamente e aproveitou a deixa de se ajeitar no sofá para se afastar mais de Gina.

p - Irrr! – explodiu a menina – Eu não agüento mais! Harry eu sei o que você está pensando e você sabe muito bem a minha opinião sobre isso. Eu não me importo e que se exploda o que Dumbledore tem que averiguar! – Rony e Hermione lançaram a Harry e Gina um olhar confuso – Dumbledore disse que há algo estranho e vai 'averiguar'. – explicou Gina num falso tom de bondade – Só aconteceu aquela noite, Harry, aquela noite. Vai ver foi algo que aqueles Elfos incompetentes que colocaram o ingrediente errado na comida – dessa vez foi a vez de Hermione lançar um olhar de censura à Gina que fingiu não perceber- ou qualquer outra coisa! Agora, vê se para de agir como se você fosse um bicho papão que não pode controlar seus impulsos de me matar a qualquer momento porque você NÃO É! Harry eu confio em você o bastante para saber que você nunca me machucaria, mesmo que Você-Sabe-Quem esteja te possuindo.

p - Rony... – disse Hermione, vamos terminar os deveres! – ela saiu e puxou Rony.

Tinha muita verdade no julgamento de Gina para ser ignorado, mas ainda assim, o fato de haver alguma chance de Voldemort ter feito algo com a 'química entre eles' ou que qualquer outra coisa ruim, até mais que Voldemort, esteja acontecendo não devia ser ignorado.

p - Gi- começou Harry, mas sua voz não saia com muita clareza – como você mesma falou, nós já tivemos essa conversa e você sabe dos riscos.

p - Por favor, Harry, não tome nenhuma decisão que você não queira tomar. Eu sei que você não quer me colocar no seu mundo confuso, mas o que você não entende é que eu já faço parte dele. – uma lágrima rolou pela face da garota. Como Gina ficava linda chorando.

p - Não chore... – disse ele secando a lágrima da garota e acariciando sua face, ele amava Gina demais para vê-la daquele jeito. Ele a abraçou forte e Gina retribuiu. A garota forte e corajosa que Harry conhecia, de repente parecia frágil e meiga em seus braços – Eu nunca vou te deixar. É uma promessa. – disse ele, as palavras saíram de um impulso de sua boca. Gina o mirou no fundo dos olhos e Harry não resistiu, beijou-a como nunca beijara alguém antes. Não foi um simples beijo, algo muito mais forte do que ele e do que Gina aconteceu naquele momento, eles se abraçaram como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para viverem e ficaram ali, abraçados, por um tempo que para eles era incalculável e assim adormeceram na sala comunal abraçados como se já se conhecessem à muito tempo, como se soubessem do que o outro precisava. No caso de Harry, um apoio, uma amiga ,alguém que confiasse nele e mais do que tudo, que o amasse de verdade e, a partir daquele momento, ele soube que Gina era tudo aquilo.

p Dumbledore não se pronunciou sobre o assunto que já tinha se espalhado por toda a escola.

p - Ei, Potter. Não beija sua namoradinha agora não porque a Madame Pomfrey ainda não está por perto. – Caçoou Malfoy no primeiro dia de aula depois das férias.

p - Não liga Harry. – disse Gina lançando a Malfoy um olhar de secar planta, o mesmo que metade das garotas da escola lançavam toda vez que a viam. As piadinhas não eram só para Harry, Gina teve que agüentar muitas também e só não azarou Pansy Parkinson porque Harry lembrou-a de que estavam atrasados para o treino de quadribol. Ele, Gina, Rony e Hermione ( que iria somente assistir ao treino) chegaram aos vestiários e encontraram o resto do time conversando alegremente.

p Bread Jonhston, André Kirke, Jason Cruise e Nickolas Torton estavam sentados nos bancos e param de falar quando viram Harry, Gina e Rony entrarem no vestiário.

p - Bom-dia! – disse Harry – Prontos para o treino? – todos assentiram – Certo. Vão indo para o campo, nós vamos nos trocar e já vamos. – André, Bread e Jason pegaram suas vassouras, mas Nickolas Torton se dirigiu à Gina.

p - Posso dar uma palavrinha com você? – perguntou ele.

p Harry lançou um olhar crítico à Gina e Rony fez o mesmo.

p - Pode falar... – disse Gina inocentemente

p É particular.

p Harry sentiu um forte impulso de cair em cima de Nickolas e lhe infligir o máximo de dor possível, mas se segurou. Olhou para Rony, que parecia estar tendo o mesmo tipo de Guerra interna que ele porém um pouca mais moderada e deste para Gina que olhava encabulada para Harry.

p -Er... C-Certo. – disse Gina.

p Harry olhou com raiva para Nickolas e deu um beijo de posse em Gina.

p - Te vejo lá fora. – disse Harry controlando sua raiva e dando outro beijo em Gina girou os calcanhares e se dirigiu ao campo seguido por Rony.

p - Será que ele não se toca? – perguntou Harry enfurecido – A Gina tem namorado e ele sabe disso!

p - Eu te avisei!

p - O que, exatamente, você queria que eu fizesse?

p - Sei lá... – disse Rony pensativo – Mas Juca Sloper parece um ótimo companheiro de time agora, não é? – Harry preferiu não responder à pergunta de Rony, mas fez uma anotação mental de interrogar Gina na primeira oportunidade que tivesse após o treino.

p Em geral, apesar da chuva, do vento, da neve e do frio; foi um bom treino. Bem provavelmente, eles precisarão jogar contra a Sonserina com as mesmas condições.

p E Harry estava certo. O jogo começou e ele não conseguiu ver nem Madame Hooch dar o apito inicial. Ele levantou vôo e empinou sua Firebolt para o alto e tentou ter o máximo de visibilidade possível. Como ele acharia o minúsculo pomo-de-ouro no meio daquele temporal? Como?

p " E... Gol da Sonserina. Sonserina na frente por 50 à 30." Ele ouviu Simas Finnigan gritar lá de baixo ( ele havia ficado no lugar de Lino Jordan que se formara ano passado). Ainda dava para recuperar! Vinte pontos não eram nada.. Logo a Grifinória empatou e Harry capturou o pomo espetacularmente bem em cima do pé esquerdo de Malfoy.

p Harry desceu da vassoura e pisou dentro de uma poça de lama ( À essa altura parara de chover, mas estava tudo muito enlameado ainda).

p - Harry! Parabéns- Gritou Gina da outra extremidade do campo correndo na direção do garoto.

p Harry estava sendo carregado nos ombros pelo colega até que uma cena fez suas entranhas congelarem. Enquanto Gina corria alegremente em sua direção, alfoy agarrou a menina pelo braço. O que ele estava tentando fazer?

p - Me coloquem no chão... rápido – disse Harry ao seus colegas de casa.

p - Larga ela Malfoy! – disse Harry com faíscas nos olhos chegando perto de Gina. Rony e Hermione já corriam em sua direção.

p - Uh! Potter, isso não foi nada gentil!

p - O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Gina encarando Malfoy

p - Boa pergunta... você quer mesmo que eu responda?

p - Malfoy, larga a minha irmã agora! – disse Rony que chegava e tomava conhecimento do que estava acontecendo – Ou...

p - Ou o que Weasley? – perguntou Malfoy com Crabe e Goyle já em seu encalço.

p - Ou eu não respondo pelas concequências! – disse Harry.

p - Você anda agressivo, Potter...

p - Malfoy, você está me assustando... – disse Gina – onde você quer chegar com isso.

p - Chegar em lugar nenhum, mas pelo jeito... Pansy está muito longe e eu preciso de... um beijo de consolo pela derrota, o que acha? – e dizendo isso, Draco beijou Gina que se debatia descontrolavelmente.

p Harry não conseguiu se segurar por nem mais um minuto, aproveitando a deixa que recomeçara a chover e estava fora das vistas dos professores, pulou do pescoço de Malfoy e lançou a maldição impedimenta. Gina cuspiu no chão com nojo e Rony e Hermione se ocuparam com Crabe e Goyle.

p - E agora Malfoy? – perguntou Harry maldoso – Nada de capangas... professores... ou qualquer outra pessoa para você se esconder como um cachorrinho covarde como sempre faz. Só eu e você.

p - Como se você apresentasse grande perigo... – desdenhou Malfoy - Meu pai sempre falou que sua mãe se matou antes de você por covardia, por que não lutar com Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado ao invés de morrer? Nunca pensou Nisso não é Potter?

p Harry esqueceu que era bruxo, que tinha uma varinha, que estava no meio da escola, de sua posição como capitão ( a mesma de Malfoy) e de que ganhara o jogo. Fechou o punho e acertou bem no meio da cara de fuinha de Malfoy.

p - E que fique avisado, Malfoy! Se mexer com minha garota de novo, você vai passar o resto da vida comendo de canudinho... Entende o que eu quero dizer? – disse Harry furiosamente e virou as costas – Ah! – dirigiu-se à Malfoy novamente – Se for homem pelo menos uma vez na vida, não sairá correndo para o colo do primeiro professor que passar falando que o malvado Potter machucou sua carinha de anjo... Vamos embora. – disse à Gina, Hermione e Rony que o olhavam admirados – tem muita sujeira no ar!

Coments da Autora:

Gente, tô adorando os reviewes! Tata solta fogos no outro site o pessoal quase num comentava, to adorando o e vocês É CLARO! Tão gostando da Fic? Esse cap foi meio monótono no começo mas o final foi empolgante! Agora eu vou rsponder as reviwes de vocês separadamente, não deu tempo de fazer isso no cap anterior mas agora eu vô fazer.

Carol Malfoy Potter : Oi Carol, amei seu review! música de suspense Por que será q o Harry desmaiou? Tchã, tchã, tchã tchã... você realmente acha que eu iria responder nesse cap? Eu sou má! Hahahahaha! Bricadeira, mas valeu pelos elogios e continue comentando!

¤JeSs! ThE StRaNgE¤ : Gostei mais desse nick do que do outro, hehehe. Mas valeu pelo elogio e eu AMO responder essas reviewes! Meu msn é quem quizer pode pegar, eu amo usar aquele breguete! E vc pode crer q vai continuar H/G até o final, mas lembre-se: nem tudo é um mar de rosas... adoro esse suspense, hehehe!

DanyPotter: Sério que vc gostou do nome? Q legal! Quando eu coloquei esse nome pensei que todo mundo fosse achar que era patético, mas todos aceitaram bem. Você é a 1ª pessoa que comenta sobre ele. Continue lendo e comentando!

Lucas Gra7 : huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua! Adorei o lance do show do milhão! Huahuahauhauhau! Vlw pelo coment! Eu tô colocando o cap19 hj, mas é q esse treco demora p/ atualizar, acho q são 24hrs. Enche o saco d vez enquando! Continue lendo e comentando tb!

Marcia Figg : Você acha que eu vou falar quem é q vai atrapalhar! Hehehe. ADOREI o Chogalinha. Hahaha! Tõ atualizando rápido, jah tenho pronto até o cap 21, mas se eu colocar tudo de uma vez vai perder a graça!

B-jos, tchau!


	19. capítulo 19

Cap - 19

- Harry, foi brilhante! – disse Rony radiante quando Harry saia do chuveiro.

- Também gostei do jeito que imobilizou Goyle.

- É... uma das vantagens de ter você como professor!

- Agora, por que o Malfoy fez aquilo? – perguntou Harry que já estava fora de si..

- Tá brincando! – perguntou Rony – Pensei que conhecesse Malfoy o bastante para saber que ele faria qualquer coisa pra te chatear. Ainda mais depois daquele vexame com o pomo... Bem de baixo do nariz dele! Como pode ser tão patético?

- Na verdade, foi bem em cima do pé dele!

- É verdade... Bem, vô tomar um banho para descer depois...

- Eu vou descer agora. Te vejo depois!

Ele desceu e viu Gina sentada no sofá perto da lareira.

- E aí, tudo bem? – perguntou ela beijando a bochecha de Harry e depois a boca. – Sabe, você beija bem melhor que o Malfoy... – disse ela divertida.

- Nem fale o nome daquela coisa!... – Disse Harry bufando – O sangue daquela cobra é venenoso, pensei que você fosse ter um acesso só pelo contato com aquela boca nojenta!

- Vamos esquecer o Malfoy e ir jantar!

- Certo!

Eles desceram a escadaria e quando chegaram no 6° andar, Harry viu uma luz bruxuleante no final do corredor.

- Gina... aquela luz está... tremendo de mais ou é só impressão?

- Está estranho mesmo!...

- Vamos. – disse Harry puxando Gina, e ele estava certo, a porta estava aberta novamente – Fique atrás de mim, OK?

- Ok – disse Gina quase num sussurro.

Harry foi até a porta e lá estava ele de novo, Stiphen Breath, conversando com ninguém menos do que Rabicho.

- E aí, garoto? Conseguiu alguma informação sobre o Potter? – perguntou Rabicho.

- Não.

- Você realmente acha que estamos brincando?

- Olha aqui, você acha que sou ineficiente? Tente você! Ele só vai a três lugares: À cabana do mestiço imundo, ao campo de quadribol e às aulas. Ele passa o dia inteiro dentro da sala comunal da Grifinória!

- E o que eu tenho à ver com isso? – perguntou Rabicho que não era tão maior que Breath. – O Lord quer informações exatas, não uma relação de quantos passos o Potter dá. Algo mais complexo!

- É aí que você se engana Rabicho. – disse uma voz atrás dele, era Belatrix Lestrange.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntaram Rabicho e Breath em uníssono.

- Acabei de sair de Azkaban, de novo. Deve aparecer no Profeta Diário amanhã... Mas isso não vem ao caso... O fato é que uma lista com todos os passos de Potter é exatamente o que o Lord deseja. Continue fazendo seu trabalho Breath. Tem certeza de que Potter não desconfia de nada? Tem certeza que não deixou nenhum vestígio do amuleto por aí?

- É óbvio que não! Mas não podemos dizer o mesmo de você, não é?

- O que está insinuando, moleque?

- Ele tem toda razão! Você, mesmo em Azkaban, deu ordens erradas, não foi? Não só Potter viu, como aquele Weasley nojento, não é?

- Cale a boca seu imbecil! Não fale do que não sabe. Eu não vou ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo com vocês... Voltarei para a sede, que é o meu lugar. – disse ela e saiu em direção à porta na outra extremidade da sala.

- Ouviu as recomendações moleque! Agora, vê se não dá mancada, sim?

- Breath revirou os olhos e rumou para a saída. Harry e Gina tiveram o bom senso de correr assim que notaram que a conversa chegara ao fim. Breath passou pela porta que fechou automaticamente. Caminhou até o final do corredor do 6 andar e passou a centímetros da tapeçaria onde Harry e Gina haviam se escondido. Desceu as escadas.

O cérebro de Harry trabalhava muito rápido, Breath estava seguindo-o por todo lugar e ele não tinha percebido e o pior de tudo, era um informante de Voldemort. As coisas andavam pior do que premeditava. Até onde Voldemort sabia?

- Harry, não vá cometer nenhuma loucura, vamos conversar depois da janta, certo? Até lá você não conta nada pra ninguém, nem mesmo para o Rony e a Hermione. – disse Gina calmamente

Harry assentiu mas continuou martelando as informações contra seu cérebro. Belatrix escapara, Voldemort tinha uma ficha completa de todos os seus movimentos dentro do castelo, Breath era muito mais que um novato esquisito, e aquele tal amuleto fazia parte dos planos de Voldemort. Agora Harry precisava descobrir o que significava tudo aquilo.

Ele acompanhou Gina ao jantar, empurrou alguma comida para dentro, embora estivesse totalmente sem fome, e eles voltaram ainda em silêncio para a torre da Grifinória.

Eles se sentaram em poltronas opostas para poderem conversar melhor, mas o problema era por onde começar. Harry ficou olhando para os sapatos uns cinco minutos antes de conseguir dizer alguma coisa.

- Gina, você está... você não precisa...

- Harry- disse ela ignorando a meia frase que Harry acabara de dizer – eu vou repetir, não faça nenhuma besteira da qual você vá se arrepender depois. Aproveite a noite de hoje para refletir e depois tirar conclusões, entende o que eu quero dizer? – ele assentiu.

- Rony tem que ficar sabendo, ele também viu o amuleto, lembra? Aquele dia na lareira.

- Como eu iria esquecer? – disse Gina no mesmo instante em que Rony entrava com Hermione pelo buraco do retrato, Gina sinalizou com a cabeça.

Rony estava tão feliz com a vitória da Grifinória e com o espancamento de Malfoy que Harry ficou com pena de tir�-lo do transe de felicidade e trazê-lo de volta à Terra.

- Harry, Gina, porque subiram tão cedo? – perguntou Rony.

- O que ouve? – perguntou Mione notando a expressão de Harry e Gina.

- Na verdade- disse Harry – é melhor vocês se sentarem.

- Eu não gosto nada quando você fala assim. – disse Rony sentando – se ao lado de Gina assim como Mione.

Harry contou a história toda, desde quando desciam para o grande salão, passando pelo fato de Belatrix e Rabicho estarem presentes e finalizando com Breath estar tomando nota de cada passo que Harry dava dentro de Hogwarts.

- Provavelmente ele segue você em Hogsmead também ,Harry. – concluiu Hermione.

- Ainda não acabou- disse Harry – Belatrix mencionou algo sobre o amuleto. Ele faz parte dos planos de Voldemort, e pelo que vejo, não é nada legal a gente ver ele por aí.

- Cara, se eu fosse você iria falar com Dumbledore.

- Ótima idéia Rony- disse Gina- a gente chega lá e diz: Professor, tem uma sala fantasma no 6° andar em que o Snape trai a sua confiança e o novato confessou que persegue Harry por toda a escola. Ah, e esquecemos de mencionar que Belatrix Lestrange e Pedro Petigrew também estavam nela agora pouco. O que acha de passar lá para dar um " olá"? Vê se pensa, Rony, Snape, como estamos cansados de saber, tem toda a confiança de Dumbledore.

- A Gina tem razão. – disse Harry – Quero dizer, quantas vezes já acusamos Snape e descobrimos que estávamos errados. Para Dumbledore não será diferente agora, será só mais uma história para dar a Snape a chance de provar que estamos errados novamente. Vamos agir por nós mesmos. Provar que o errado é Snape de pensar que está nos tapeando.

- Falou bonito, Harry. Mas como, exatamente, você pretende fazer isso? Se trancar numa sala com Snape e começar um duelo?

- Eu ainda preciso pensar nessa parte...

-Tá bom, mas dá pra esquecer isso agora- Perguntou Gina – Estamos todos muito cansados, acabamos de jogar quadribol e eu tenho certeza que seu punho e a cara de Malfoy ainda estão doendo, por isso, por favor, vamos dormir?

-

**Nota da Autora:**

Desculpe a demora, mas é q vcs quase não mandam reviewes... -( Mas eu perdôo vcs se vcs me mandarem , ok? Ainda + pq eu preciso d uma opnião sincera e ninguém + sincero do q vcs, só p/ ver se tá dando mt na cara. Quem é q vcs acham q vai fazer parte da "reviravolta" da Fic? Comentem.

Vou responder algumas reviwes agora...

**michelle graner**: O mais legal de ler as reviwes é que eu rolo de TANTO RIR! Foi uma das reviwes + engraçadas q eu jah li até agora! Adorei a: risada diabólica. hehehe. Gostou do cap? comenta e aproveita p/ responder minha pergunta, vlw?

**Ana Bya Potter** : Nem passou perto Ana, mas vcs vão descobrir logo. Eu prometo. Mas eu quero outra review! b-jo e continue lendo!

**Carol Malfoy Potter** : Eu, m�? imagina... cara de santa hehehe. Eu num posso contar se não perde a graça, né? B-jão, miga e comentaaaaa!


	20. capítulo 20

Capítulo - 20

p Harry sorriu, deu um último beijo em Gina, desejou "boa-noite" para Rony e Hermione e foi se deitar.

p Chegou ao dormitório, despiu as vestes, se jogou na cama e lá ficou por vários minutos escutando os barulhos que vinham de cada membro da Grifinória que estava naquele quarto. Ele mirou o dossel escuro da cama e adormeceu.

p Cho Chang estava lhe dizendo que Gina era muito mais feia do que ela e que ela queria viajar para o fundo do lago com Harry até que Draco apareceu e saiu de mãos dadas com Cho. De repente ele estava dentro da sala mal iluminada rodando com Sirius, Gina, Breath e Rony. Rabicho olhava a cena e ria até que Hermione chegou e lançou um feitiço que fez Rabicho voar à alguns metros do chão e desaparecer. Hermione foi puxada para o redemoinho de cores escuras que se formava no meio da sala. Olhando mais atentamente, Harry pode ver que o redemoinho não era formado somente por cores escuras, mas sim por várias lembranças assustadoras de toda sua vida. Belatrix Lestrange apareceu junto à Macnair e fez o redemoinho se desmanchar, mas em vez de todos caírem no chão, eles deslizaram por um túnel sem fim Nunca acabava, mas Harry viu, no fim de tudo uma luz muito forte que o estava cegando. Da nada ela apareceu: A Cruz de Ankh, estavam todos indo em direção à ela estavam chegando, muito perto agora...

p - Harry! Harry! Acorda cara... dá sinal de vida! Haryyy... acorda!

p - O que foi?

p - Adivinha? – perguntou Rony – Você foi para o mundo das maravilhas novamente.

p - Maravilhas? Não tinha nada de maravilhoso.

p - Ahhhh! – um grito de pânico entrou no dormitório.

p - Gina. – disseram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo e saíram correndo em direção à sala comunal.

p - Não podemos subir lá – disse Rony, mas não foi preciso, Gina veio correndo da sala comunal de encontro à Harry e o abraçou assustada.

p - Você... Gi, você também...

p - Você também sonhou aquilo, Harry- disse ela apertando o abraço e Harry retribuiu – Foi muito real, o que aquilo quis dizer? Por que eu sonhei com aquilo? – uma lágrima rolou do rosto da menina. Harry secou a lágrima e tentou confortíla inutilmente.

p - Vamos sentar – disse ele olhando nos olhos de Gina. No mesmo momento que Hermione chegava muito afoita.

p - O que foi? Gina... por que você está assim? Foi você que gritou, não foi? E... Harry? Você está bem? Está meio pálido?

p - Mione- disse Rony – por que você não deixam eles responderem às perguntas?

Harry explicou tudo com a ajuda de Gina

p - Harry, isso já está passando dos limites não é mais uma escolha, você precisa contar à Dumbledore.

p - Certo, mas não quero contar pessoalmente. – disse ele olhando para Edwiges que entrava na sala comunal com um pergaminho endereçado à Harry.

p - Quem deve estar te mandando esta carta?

p - Não sei, não está com remetente.

Ao abrir a carta, Harry não reconheceu a caligrafia fina e itálica, mas tinha a impressão de que já havia visto em algum momento:

p " Desprezado Harry,

p Gostou do presente? Tem muito mais de onde veio este. E a sua namoradinha, gostou? Bom, isto é só um aviso, interprete-o como bem entender. Mas quero que pare de mexer com o que não deve e que sua cabeça oca não entende. Não me leve a mal, mas não sou só eu que acho isso, pelo que sei Dumbledore também achou que você não entenderia. Por acaso ele te contou algo sobre o que acabou de ver? Pense, Harry, pense... Mas veja se, dessa vez, não chegue à conclusão errada, não é mesmo?

p Você deve imaginar quem seja."

p Harry acabou de ler a carta e fixou-a com um olhar de pânico nada característico.

p - Harry, o que foi? Quem mandou a carta? Harry você está me assustando... – disse p Gina agora mais desesperada. Rony puxou a carta da mão de Harry e leu juntamente com Hermione e Gina, a expressão de terror em suas faces não foi tão diferente da de Harry.

p - Quem mandou essa carta foi... foi...

p - Voldemort.

p - Você deve estar realmente importante, papai vive falando que Você-Sabe-Quem sempre tem alguém para agir por ele.

p - Harry você precisa ir lá agora. – disse Hermione preocupada – V-Voldemort está indo longe de mais.

p - Eu vou, eu vou... Mas vocês precisam vir junto, já estão metidos nisso querendo ou não. – disse Harry com um tom de culpa.

p - E não fique se culpando, estamos nessa porque nós mesmos nos colocamos! – disse Gina energicamente. E todos foram ao encontro de Dumbledore.

p Chegando na sala do diretor, eles entraram e se dirigiram à mesa do mesmo, que por sua vez conjurou duas poltronas de chintz de dois lugares cada..

p - Professor- disse Harry – Voldemort, ele me.. mandou uma mensagem.

p - Como assim, Harry, outro sonho?

p - Não, senhor, dessa vez foi através de correio coruja.

p - Como?

p - Tome. – disse Harry entregando a carta a Dumbledore. Ele leu a carta muito atentamente e olhou para Harry.

p - A que ele está se referindo na carta Harry?

p - Eu acho que ao sonho que eu tive.

p - Conte-me detalhes, Harry. – E ele contou todo o sonho a Dumbledore, mas não mencionou que já vira a sala antes e também disse que não fazia idéia do porque Breath estava em seu sonho.

p - Bom Harry, presumo que você já esteja habituado a esses tipos de sonhos com Lord Voldemort. E, o que seus colegas fazem aqui?

p - Essa é a parte estranha, professor. Gina, como lhe contei, estava no sonho. Mas ela diz ter tido o mesmo sonho, mas do ponto de visão dela.

p - Está me dizendo que Gina teve o mesmo sonho que você? – Gina se mexeu desconfortavelmente ao lado, buscou a mão de Harry e apertou com firmeza. Harry retribuiu o gesto de carinho acariciando a mão da garota.

p - Não foi bem um sonho- disse Gina baixinho ao diretor – foi real. Eu senti o que estava acontecendo e acordei enjoada. – Era verdade, Gina ainda estava meio pálida.

p - Harry, posso falar com você em particular? – perguntou Dumbledore.

p - Claro, senhor. – Dumbledore se levantou e indicou a porta q dava para a sala onde estava Fawkes.

p - Harry, seus amigos estão metidos nisso agora. Se você esperava uma oportunidade para contar sobre a profecia ele chegou. Agora é uma questão de necessidade contar para eles o que está acontecendo e com o que eles estão metidos.

p - Certo, professor.

p - E isso não pode esperar, eu suponho que você prefira dar a informação, portanto, assim que chegar em sua sala comunal eu quero que conte.

p - O.K. – eles voltaram para dentro da sala de Dumbledore.

p - Os senhores vão se dirigir agora para a sala comunal da Grifinória porque eu tenho certeza que Harry tem muito a contar para vocês.

p Harry sentiu os olhares de Gina, Rony e Hermione mas preferiu ficar olhando para o chão até o momento em que chegaram no salão comunal da Grifinória.

p - Vai- disse Gina sentando de frente para ele de modo que olhava no fundo de seus olhos – conta. O que está acontecendo? – Harry se sentiu mal rodeado por olhares interrogativos.

p - Pra começar, tudo teve início na noite da profecia...

p - Mas a profecia foi quebrada – disse Hermione do lado esquerdo do garoto.

p - É Harry, Neville empurrou a profecia com os pés naquele dia... – disse Rony do lado direito de Harry.

p - Eu sei, mas, vocês lembram das letras que tinham em cima do meu nome na profecia?

p - Aquelas iniciais? – perguntou Gina.

p - Isso, indicavam o nome da pessoa que fez e da pessoa que ouviu.

p - Ou seja... – disse Mione fazendo com que continuasse.

p - Trelawney e Dumbledore.

p - O que? – perguntaram os três ouvintes em uníssono.

p - Quer dizer que ela é menos charlatã do que nós pensávamos... – disse Rony.

p - Bem... então Dumbledore me mostrou a profecia na penseira no final do semestre passado.

p - E o que dizia? – perguntou Gina com tom muito preocupado.

p - Encurtando a história, a profecia diz que ou eu mato o Voldemort – disse Harry ignorando os arrepios de Rony - ou ele me mata. – Um silêncio mortal pesou na sala comunal que, apesar de cheia, o barulho dos estudantes não eram suficientes para abafar o silêncio entre os quatro que conversavam em frente a lareira.

p - Co-como assim? – perguntou Gina sem expressão no rosto.

p - Só lembro frases soltas da profecia. _" Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..." , " o Lorde das trevas o marcará como seu igual..." , " Terá um poder desconhecido ao Lorde das trevas" e " um não poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver pois um só morrerá na mão do outro..."_

p - Tem certeza que é você esse tal menino, Harry? – perguntou Rony.

p - Fiz essa mesma pergunta a Dumbledore quando ele me contou e ele me disse que o mais interessante é que nem significava que sou eu, tem um outro menino que se posicionaria bem nessa descrição.

p - Quem? – perguntou Mione.

p - Neville.

p - Quer dizer que pode ser que essa profecia não seja sobre você... – disse Gina esperançosa.

p - Apenas um motivo me diferencia de Neville, essa droga dessa cicatriz na minha testa!

p - O marcará como seu igual... – citou Hermione.

p - Exatamente.

p - E pra que o Dumbledore quer que nós saibamos disso? – perguntou Rony

p - Vocês não percebem? Estão se metendo no meio da guerra, entre mim e Voldemort. Rony, você e Gina, por exemplo, viram a tal cruz, amuleto ,ou seja lá que m for aquela! Automaticamente, Hermione está nessa também ela é sua namorada e minha amiga, faria de tudo para nos salvar se Voldemort resolvesse nos matar. Vocês estão na briga indiretamente... – Harry finalizou dando um morro na mesa à frente dele.

p - Conhecendo você muito bem – disse Gina- eu sei que está se culpando, pra falar a verdade não é a primeira nem a segunda vez que você se culpa por uma atitude nossa. Nós entramos nisso por que a gente quis. Você não nos obrigou a nada, muito pelo contrário! Agora para de se torturar!

p - Vocês não sabem como é saber que você que sua vida inclui um assassinato ou nele pode terminar... Era exatamente disso que eu queria afastar de vocês.

p - O.K., papai. – disse Rony sarcasticamente – Mas se você pensa que nós algum dia se quer pensamos que iríamos te deixar sozinho nessa está muito enganado! A Gina tem toda a razão, você se tortura demais...

p - Isso mesmo. Você está cansado Harry tire o dia de hoje para descansar eu e o Rony explicamos sua condição para os professores.

p - Eu fico com você! – disse Gina.

p - Nem pensar! Você não vai perder aula por causa de mim!

p - Quem disse que vou ficar por sua causa? – perguntou Gina divertida – Estou ficando por causa do meu namorado, você conhece ele? Se você quiser eu apresento vocês dois...

p - É Harry, se você tiver outro piripaque Gina vai estar com você. – disse Hermione dando uma cotovelada nas costelas de Rony que parecia não considerar a idéia de Gina com Harry no mesmo quarto sozinhos. – Não é Rony?

p - Ah... Claro... – e os dois foram para as aulas deixando Harry e Gina na sala comunal.

- Harry, você está bem?

- Claro, Gi! Você ficou aqui pra tomar conta de mim, até porque você não é louca de me deixar sozinho...

- Harry você é tão engraçadinho... – disse ela sarcasticamente – Mas, sério, não se sinta mal! Eu sei que sua responsabilidade é muito grande, mas eu repito, não se torture! Afinal, você tem a mim e se... se.. V-Vol-demort – se o que Gina queria era passar-lhe segurança dizendo o nome de Voldemort ela havia conseguido - pensa que vai ter você assim tão fácil ele tá enganado porque eu não vou deixar ele te levar do meu lado antes da hora prevista. – Harry a beijou - O nunca parece tentador.

- E você também... – disse ele beijando-a novamente. – Ah! – sua cicatriz dera sinal de vida novamente mas não foi muito forte.

- Você está mal, vamos. Eu te levo para o seu dormitório.

- Eu tô bem aqui.

- Assim como um rato do lado de um gato... vamos, você precisa repousar.

Eles subiram pela escada do dormitório feminino que estava deserto, estavam todos em aula. Ele se apoiou na cama e deitou.

- Pronto, a Bela Adormecida está na cama. – disse ele ironicamente. – Mas você não vai me deixar aqui sozinho vai? – Estava tudo muito ruim e ele receava que fizesse alguma besteira se fosse deixado à sós com seus pensamentos.

- Tudo bem, eu faço um esforço. – disse Gina divertida – mas dorme. Se você não dormir eu vou embora.

- Tudo bem mamãe! Mas senta aqui do meu ladinho.

- O que você não pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando!

Ele passou a mão pela cintura da garota e repousou a cabeça nas pernas da garota, uma espécie de travesseiro. Gina era a pessoa em que podia tirar forças para continuar sua saga, assim como Rony e Hermione, mas o carinho que sentia por Gina era totalmente diferente do que sentia por Rony e Mione. Era algo inexplicável!

- Harry, nunca esqueça que você tem a mim. Eu odeio te ver com esse olhar que você fez agora a pouco lá na sala, como se o mundo dependesse de você!

- E não depende? Quero dizer, indiretamente. Acabei de falar para vocês que ou eu mato Voldemort ou ele me mata. O meu mundo depende disso.

- Tá vendo, era disso que eu estava falando. Para de ser egoísta, como se só você se importasse com a sua vida, como se só você quisesse matar V-Voldemort. Se você acha que eu vou conseguir viver sem você pra me perturbar está muito enganado!

- E se você acha que vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil a enganada é você! – disse ele puxando a nuca da garota em direção a sua face e a beijando. – Eu nunca vou me perdoar se você me deixar, nunca! Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, Gi, não venha atrás de mim, tá escutando? – ele se lembrou das palavras de Dumbledore.

- Está começando a ser egoísta novamente! Não adianta! Nem que você me dê um pé na bunda eu vou deixar de ir atrás de você se algo acontecer! Não sei se você percebeu, Harry, mas já passou a fase eu e você. Agora somos NÓS! Para de pensar nessas coisas e descansa. – estava visível que Gina estava chateada com o comentário de Harry e ele se sentiu mal por fazê-la sofrer.

- Você é a pessoa mais teimosa, mais cabeça dura e mais linda que eu já conheci. – disse ele a beijando novamente.

- Para de me beijar se não você não nem vai conseguir dormir e nem eu te deixar em paz!

- E quem disse que eu quero ser deixado em paz?

- Ô galã, eu também tô muito cansada e pretendo dormir depois de fazer você dormir.

- Dorme aqui.

- Você num acha que tá indo rápido demais, não?

- Não. Eu não quis dizer dormir... desse jeito que você está pensando, mas dormir tipo roncar e tal.

- Ei, eu não ronco! – disse Gina indignada.

- Como você pode saber se vocês está dormindo? – perguntou Harry com um sorriso maroto.

- Tudo bem você me pegou.

- Mas você ainda não respondeu, e aí? – perguntou ele fazendo cara de 'pidão'.

- Não faz essa cara, você sabe que eu não consigo resistir.

- Isso se chama ponto fraco.

- Ah! Tudo bem, mas comporte-se.

- Eu juro que eu vou tentar.

- Acho bom mesmo. – disse ela rindo.

Harry soube, a partir daquele dia, que com Gina ele poderia encontrar a felicidade até nas horas mas terríveis da vida. O melhor é que ela nunca o tratava como alguém que precisava de cuidados e proteção, mas como um igual. Quem precisa do mundo enquanto ele a tem? Ele tinha tudo que precisava dentro do dormitório agora. Harry ficou feliz como não havia ficado em anos. Não agüentou e beijou Gina como nunca havia beijado. A garota se assustou.

- Nossa! Qual o motivo da animação?

- Qual mais? Você. – Gina sorriu o que fez Harry se perder naqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados. Ela era... era... ela, não tinha outra descrição. E ele a beijou novamente.

- Harry, acho melhor nós pararmos por aqui. E se... o Rony chegar, e se alguma coisa acontecer, afinal estamos no meio do dormitório masculino e você já viu que horas são? São onze da manhã!

- O.K., vamos dormir.

- Desculpe, mas você não está em condições de ... de...

- Tudo bem. Um último beijo? Para eu sonhar com os anjinhos.

- OK. – disse ela sorrindo.

Ele e Gina estavam no salão principal esperando por Rony e Hermione.

- Você acredita que a McGonnagal passou quatro pergaminhos de pesquisa sobre a animagia? – reclamou Rony.

- Ela quer que nós viremos ANIMAGOS? – perguntou Harry indignado.

- Claro que NÃO! – respondeu Hermione – Só bruxos autorizados podem se tornar animagos.

- Nós sabemos muito bem que não é verdade. – disse Gina.

- Bem, em todo caso, é só uma pesquisa para nós ficarmos por dentro da matéria.

- Ficarmos por dentro da matéria? Ela quer é que a gente decore o livro texto de tanto ler.

A atenção de Harry começou a vacilar, do outro lado do salão principal, Snape conversava seriamente com Dumbledore e ele quis ter dito ao diretor sobre Snape.

- Não acha Harry? – perguntou a voz de Rony

- Ã? É... claro!

- Vocês dois estão tão calados... o que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione.

- Nada! – gritaram Harry e Gina ao mesmo tempo. Ele não queria nem imaginar a confusão que Rony faria ao descobrir que os dois acabaram dormindo na mesma cama, inocentemente, mas dormiram.

- Calma, gente, eu só perguntei. Mas que vocês estão esquisitos estão.

- Bom, é que nós... nós ainda não estamos nos sentindo muito bem. – disse Gina vermelha.

- Sei... – disse Rony desconfiado pegando batatas cozidas à sua frente.

- Em todo caso- disse Hermione – acho melhor vocês assistirem a aula do Snape hoje, pelo que soube ele não está nada feliz.

- Por que? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Gina.

- Ninguém sabe, a única coisa que nós acabamos de presenciar foi ele dando uma detenção no Malfoy.

- A coisa foi feia mesmo! Ele nunca tirou um pontinho do Malfoy por pior que fosse a droga que ele fazia.

- Pois é. E depois dessa encenação ele entrou na sala dele e tirou cinquenta pontos de uma aluna do sétimo ano que resolveu "colocar a poção pelo lado errado do caldeirão" segundo ele.

- A coisa tá feia. E eu estava falando com a Mione, se você faltar uma aula se quer dele ele vai arranjar motivos para te expulsar, nem que tenha que te obrigar a fazer alguma coisa com a maldição imperius.

Assim que Rony concluiu Harry viu Edwiges entrar pelo grande salão e pousar em seu ombro carregando um pequeno pergaminho. Ele temeu que fosse outro aviso de Voldemort, mas logo reconheceu a caligrafia do diretor.

" Harry,

Eu achei uma sala perfeita para os encontros da AD nas masmorras, ao lado da estátua de Roger, o desdentado. Marque a próxima reunião para sexta-feira após a última aula.

Dumbledore."

* * *

Nota da autora:

esse cap foi grande né? mas ñ é por isso q o próximo vai vir tarde, prometo postar logo, viu?

Respondendo:

Carol Malfoy Potter: Gostou? Bom o cap anterior foi revelador, mas nem chega perto do penúltimo, heheheB-jo miga, continue comentando..

Analicebelise: Assim tá bom? 7 págs no word, foi o maior até agora, continue comentandooooo!

Michele Granger: Adoro seus coments! A dança da hula foi tudo! imagino q vc adorou esse cap né? diz aí!


	21. capítulo 21

Cap 21 – Festejando vitórias

Para falar a verdade, Harry havia recebido fichas de inscrição para a AD de praticamente toda Hogwarts, o que não faltava eram alunos, mas o problema não era esse. O grande problema era que, dar aula para 30 pessoas era uma coisa, dar aula para 500, quase 600 pessoas era outra e ele não fazia a mínima idéia de como daria aula para toda essa gente em algumas horas e em apenas um dia por semana. Mas era terça-feira e ele ainda tinha três belos dias para resolver esse problema, quer dizer, se preparar para o trauma. O pior, se é que poderia haver algo pior, é que aquela droga daquela cruz não saia da cabeça.

- Harry, tenha calma, além do mais não vai ser tão ruim assim. Pense no quanto você vai ajudar essas pessoas. – dizia Gina sempre que ele tocava no assunto.

- Gi, até o pessoal da Sonserina se inscreveu.

- Pode ser um bom sinal. – disse Hermione com um sorriso amarelo.

- Alguém por favor pode me dizer qual é o lado positivo!

- Cara, você não pode dar vexame na frente da Sonserina, e se eles só se inscreveram para ver o seu fracasso...

- Puxa, Rony, agora você aliviou todo o meu mal pressentimento... – disse Harry sarcástico. Eles estavam no salão comunal da Grifinória apinhado de gente num dia morno de primavera.

- Você não vai dar vexame. – disse Gina fuzilando Rony com o olhar.

- Tomara que você esteja certa.

- Eu sempre estou certa.

- Mas que menina convencida. – disse ele divertido, Gina sorriu.

- Pense positivo, Harry! A Sonserina não vai fazer nada com você.

- Como é que você sabe?

- Por que você agora, querendo ou não, é professor de alguma coisa e poderá tirar quantos pontos deles você bem entender.

- Exatamente. – confirmou Hermione.

Ele não tinha se ligado nisso. Era verdade, agora era um tipo de professor. A matéria era extra disciplinar, mas ele que dava aula e tinha autoridade para tirar pontos.

- Agora até eu estou gostando da idéia! – disse Rony animado.

Quando Harry chegou nas masmorras pensou nunca ter visto uma aglomeração maior de alunos. Grifinórios, Sonserinos, Lufos e Corvinais; formavam pequenos grupos em volta de um palco muito parecido com o do antigo Clube De Duelos.

Para sua surpresa todos esperavam com tanta ansiedade que quando Harry entrou na sala, todos olharam em sua direção. Viu rostos desconhecidos e outros conhecidos, mas a surpresa de ser mais uma vez o foco das atenções não foi maior que ver Stiphen Breath presente na sala e aguardando instruções como todos.

- Bem... – Gina, Rony e Hermione lançavam olhares encorajadores da "platéia". Ele subiu no palco e encarou os alunos com altivez e continuou –Atenção, por favor. – Todos pararam de conversar instantaneamente – Bem vindos à AD, vocês me enviaram formulários de inscrição e seus nomes foram anotados e nós vamos iniciar as aulas de defesa hoje e agora. – Eu pensei em... em começarmos pêlos feitiços de defesa e depois passarmos aos de ataque, Ok? Formem duplas e se aproximem o máximo que puderem do palco.

Harry estava com um número incrível de novos alunos então havia uma necessidade muito grande de " começar do início". Tudo que ele já havia dado para os alunos ao longo do período passado precisava ser repetido.

Mas coam a ajuda de seus "antigos alunos" ele conseguiu dar uma aula muito boa para um garoto da idade dele. Luna, Neville, Rony, Hermione e principalmente Gina o ajudaram a controlar a turma.

No fim do dia ele havia dado uma aula de dcat como os alunos de Hogwarts nunca haviam tido antes.

- Dia cansativo...- comentou Gina sentando-se ao lado de Harry

- Mas produtivo - completou Harry dando um beijo na namorada - merece uma comemoração...

- O que o senhor esta pensando em fazer, Professor Potter? - brincou Gina imitando o tom mandão de Hermione

- Muitas coisas...só depende d você ..- e dizendo isso puxou Gina para mais perto e lhe deu um acalorado beijo.

- Interrompemos? - Perguntou Hermione que havia acabado de chegar na sala(Harry viu que Rony os olhava com um olhar de enjôo).

- Claro q não...vocês nunca interrompem...- disse Gina sorridente

- Que bom...temos boas noticias! - comentou Rony mudando sua feição

- O primeiro encontro da AD foi um sucesso total...Toda a escola esta comentando. Os alunos q não quiseram participar estão me procurando pra ver se ainda da tempo .

- Não sei se vou agüentar com mais alunos...acho q vai ficar muito difícil pra controlarmos...

- Nós vamos te ajudar ao máximo, Harry - disse Mione

- Você sabe que pode contar conosco sempre cara ! - disse Rony

- Eu nem preciso dizer nada né ...- falou Gina

- Além disso, - disse Rony – quem vai ser o IDIOTA que vai fazer alguma palhaçada com o professor de Defesa contra as artes das Trevas?

- Rony, eu não sou professor de DCAT.

- Dá no mesmo quase, ainda é mais útil! Se bem que eu preferia MIL vezes ficar olhando para a professora de DCAT do que olhando pra você! – disse Rony levando uma cotovelada forte de Hermione.

- Certo, me passe os nomes que depois eu resolvo isso! Agora eu quero umas cervejas amanteigadas e alguns restos de comida da cozinha. – disse Harry dando um sorriso maroto – já volto, Gina, me acompanha na minha pequena aventura? – Tudo que Harry queria no momento era festejar uma vitória que era pessoal e ao mesmo tempo coletiva.

Hi Everybody! Bom depois de quase um ano eu voltei a escrever essa fic por causa de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que minha migona, Tamires! Miga, t amu! Esse foi pra você, é pequeno + dá p/ o gasto, certo?

Gente, eu quero incentivos para continuar com essa fic! Beijocas!

Tata Carter Radcliffe


End file.
